Super Special 4 A different definition of destiny
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo decides about hiw own destiny through his own actions     This story also contains Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Street Fighter characters


**SUPER****SPECIAL**** 4**

**ΕΝΑΣ ΔΙΑΦΟΡΕΤΙΚΟΣ ΟΡΙΣΜΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΜΟΙΡΑΣ**

Η ηρεμία ήταν κάτι που έλειπε από την ομάδα μέχρι τώρα...με τη μία περιπέτεια να διαδέχεται την άλλη, δεν έβρισκαν σχεδόν καθόλου χρόνο για να ξεκουραστούν λίγο. Ειδικά μετά την τελευταία τους εξόρμηση και τη νίκη τους εναντίον της ομάδας των βρικολάκων και του οριστικού σφραγίσματος των Μοχθηρών Θεών στα έγκατα της γης, η ανάγκη τους για χαλάρωση ήταν επιβεβλημένη.

Όμως τίποτα δεν προδιέθετε το τι θα επακολουθούσε αυτή τη φορά. Πολλά έτη φωτός μακριά από το γαλαξία μας, σε κάποια άλλη πλευρά του διαστήματος ένας νέος εχθρός ήταν έτοιμος να κάνει την εμφάνισή του και να προκαλέσει αναστάτωση για μία ακόμη φορά στην ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών. Αυτός ο καινούριος εχθρός δεν ήταν σαν τους άλλου που είχαν αντιμετωπίσει μέχρι τώρα, η δύναμή του διέφερε κατά πολύ και θα ήταν ο δυσκολότερος γρίφος που θα καλούνταν να λύσουν οι ήρωές μας...

Ήταν ένα ήσυχο βράδυ και η Reye δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Γι αυτό πήγε στην αίθουσα όπου έβλεπε το μέλλον μέσα από τη φωτιά κι άρχισε την απαγγελία. Ξαφνικά η φλόγες φούντωσαν απότομα υποδεικνύοντας ότι κάτι φοβερό θα συνέβαινε:

«Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Υπάρχει μια σκοτεινή οντότητα...Και πλησιάζει τη γη τη στιγμή που μιλάμε...»

Λέγοντας αυτά, συνέχισε την προσπάθειά της να δει καλύτερα αυτό το σημάδι, οι φλόγες ήταν πάντα σε ασυνήθιστα μεγάλο ύψος δίνοντας την εντύπωση της ισχυρής δύναμης που ήταν στο προσκήνιο:

«Αυτό δεν το έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ...Είναι η πρώτη φορά που αισθάνομαι μια τόσο μεγάλη δύναμη...Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τους άλλους αμέσως...Μόνο η δύναμη του Neo είναι σε τέτοια επίπεδα...»

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει χρόνο, πήγε να τηλεφωνήσει σε όλη την ομάδα κι αφού τελείωσε με τα κορίτσια, άφησε τελευταίο το γνωστό μας ζευγάρι. Ακόμα κι η ώρα ήταν περασμένη και ο Neo με τη σύζυγό του είχαν κοιμηθεί¨

-Μα ποιος είναι στη μία τα ξημερώματα...; Για καλό δε θα' ναι...Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo καθώς ήταν ακόμα μισοκοιμισμένος.

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω...Του απάντησε η Makoto στο ίδιο ύφος αφού την ξύπνησε κι εκείνη ο ήχος του τηλεφώνου που δε σταματούσε να χτυπάει με τίποτα.

-Πάω να δω...Είπε τότε εκείνος και σηκώθηκε να πάει να πιάσει το τηλέφωνο. Όταν το σήκωσε είπε;

-Εμπρός...;

-Συγγνώμη που σας ενοχλώ τέτοια ώρα Neo, αλλά υπάρχει κάτι επείγον, πρέπει να έρθετε αμέσως από εδώ. Σε λίγο θα έρθουν και τα άλλα κορίτσια...

-Μα τι έγινε πάλι...; Ούτε τέτοια ώρα δεν μπορούμε να ηρεμήσουμε...;

-Καταλαβαίνω...Αλλά κάντε μου αυτή τη χάρη σας παρακαλώ...

-Εντάξει...Θα έρθουμε αμέσως...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο την ίδια στιγμή που ερχόταν και η Mako:

-Ποιος ήταν αγάπη μου;

-Η Reye. Και δε μου ακουγόταν πολύ καλά...Μου ζήτησε να πάμε από εκεί...

-Τέτοια ώρα...;

-Αυτό είπα κι εγώ αλλά ας πάμε, φαίνεται κάτι πολύ σημαντικό...

-Εντάξει...Πάω να ετοιμαστώ...Είπε εκείνη και πήγε πάλι στο δωμάτιό τους να αλλάξει. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo. Σε λίγα λεπτά ήταν και οι δύο έτοιμοι, είχαν ανέβει στη μηχανή και ελάχιστα λεπτά μετά, έφτασαν έξω από το ναό όπου είχαν έρθει και οι υπόλοιπες.

-Ήρθατε κι εσείς παιδιά...Τι μπορεί α μας θέλει τέτοια ώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

-Δε ξέρω...Να δούμε...Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Ελπίζω να μην είναι τίποτα κακό...Πήρε το λόγο η Minako.

-Αμφιβάλλω...Τέτοια ώρα και να μην είναι κακό, μου ακούγεται περίεργο αυτό. Συμπλήρωσε και η Kurai.

-Ας πάμε και θα δούμε...Μπήκε στη μέση η Amy κι έτσι όλοι μαζί πήγαν καυευθείαν στην αίθουσα της φωτιάς όπου η Reye τους περίμενε όλους εκεί:

-Σας ευχαριστώ που ήρθατε παιδιά...Συγγνώμη που σας ξεσήκωσα τέτοια ώρα όμως εντόπισα κάτι πολύ ασυνήθιστο.

-Τι εντόπισες; Τη ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Βλέπετε τις φλόγες; Δεν είναι στο συνηθισμένο τους ύψος. Αυτό υποδηλώνει ότι μια μεγάλη απειλή παραμονεύει...

-Τι είδους απειλή; Δεν μπορείς να την προσδιορίσεις με ακρίβεια; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Το τοπίο είναι ακόμα θολό...Δεν μπορώ να νιώσω κάτι συγκεκριμένο έπειτα...Αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα...Ο πιθανός εχθρός είναι του επιπέδου του Neo.

-Πώς...;! Είπε τότε ο Neo και πετάχτηκε πάνω. Αν είναι του επιπέδου μου, τότε τα πράγματα είναι πολύ σοβαρά...Θέλεις να πεις δηλαδή ότι δεν είμαι ο μοναδικός με τη δύναμη του Δικεφάλου;!

-Δεν μπορώ να μιλήσω ακόμα με σιγουριά...Όλα είναι θολά...

-Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι υπάρχει κι άλλο άτομο με αυτή τη δύναμη...Αν τη χρησιμοποιήσει για κακό σκοπό, τότε είμαστε χαμένοι...Είπε με τρόμο η Usagi.

-Δε θα γίνει αυτό! Δε θα υποχωρήσουμε ποτέ! Όσο δυνατός κι αν είναι ο εχθρός θα τον πολεμήσουμε μέχρι το τέλος! Πήρε τότε το λόγο η αδερφή της.

-Σωστά! Δε θα κάνουμε πίσω ούτε και σε αυτήν την πρόκληση! Συμπλήρωσε και η Makoto και όλες μαζί έδωσαν τα χέρια. Ωστόσο η Reye είχε ακόμα τις επιφυλάξεις της...

Και δεν είχε άδικο...Την αγωνία της ήρθαν να συμπληρώσουν τρεις εκρήξεις στο μεσοδιάστημα όπου βρίσκονταν το πάρκο και ο πύργος της τηλεόρασης φωτίζοντας τη γύρω περιοχή:

-Τι ήταν αυτό τώρα; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Δεν ξέρω. Πάμε να δούμε. Πρότεινε η Reye και όλοι μαζί έτρεξαν προς τα εκεί.

Δεν τους πήρε και πολύ να φτάσουν στο σημείο της έκρηξης. Μόλις το έκαναν, είδαν με φρίκη 3 μεγάλα αυγά να βρίσκονται απέναντί τους, ήταν ακόμα άθικτα από τη σύγκρουση κι αυτό ήταν ακόμα πιο ανησυχητικό.

-Τι είναι αυτά τα αυγά; Ρώτησε με περιέργεια η Minako.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά δε φαίνονται και τόσο αθώα. Απάντησε η Amy και οι εφτά τους πλησίασαν πιο κοντά.

Βιάστηκαν όμως να μιλήσουν...Τα αυγά άρχισαν να ανοίγουν και σταδιακά άρχισαν να αναδύονται δαίμονες μέσα από αυτά. Η εμφάνισή τους δεν ήταν και η καλύτερη που θα μπορούσε να δει κανείς, το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Παρόλα αυτά το γεγονός αυτό δεν ανατρίχιασε τα παιδιά μιας και είχαν δει ακόμα πιο φρικιαστικούς δαίμονες, οπότε αυτοί ήταν πολύ λίγοι. Όπως και να' χει το πράγμα, δεν έδειχναν πως θα τους υποδέχονταν φιλικά...

-Να τους ξαναφτιάξουμε τη φάτσα τους να ηρεμήσουν;! Πρότεινε τότε η Usagi.

-Από το στόμα μου το πήρες! Είπε και η Mako. Και όλοι όρμησαν χωρίς δισταγμό κατά πάνω τους χωρίς να μεταμορφωθούν αρχικά. Δεν τους εμπόδισε όμως αυτό να δώσουν τα πρώτα χτυπήματα στους δαίμονες και να τους κάνουν πίσω. Έπειτα χωρίστηκαν για να διευκολύνουν τη δουλειά τους.

Ο Neo ήταν μόνος του αλλά ουδόλως τον απασχολούσε. Όποιος δαίμονας ερχόταν καταπάνω του, δοκίμαζε τις γροθιές ή τις κλωτσιές του, μετά η Kurai με τη σειρά της ήρθε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με έναν από αυτούς, αρχικά πέρασε από πάνω του και έτσι όπως ήταν πίσω του, τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά στα πόδια κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει κάτω, αλλά πέφτοντας την πήρε μαζί του.

Ακολουθώντας η Minako ανάγκασε έναν άλλο δαίμονα να την κυνηγήσει, ξαφνικά σταμάτησε απότομα, έσκυψε και εκείνος δεν πρόλαβε να φρενάρει και βούτηξε από πάνω της, οι δύο επόμενοι έφαγαν ξύλο με πιο επώδυνο τρόπο. Τους έπιασε και τους χτύπησε τα κεφάλια ενώ ο Neo δίπλα της συνέχιζε να τους χτυπάει με πιο δυνατά κόλπα.

Σε μια άλλη μεριά του πεδίου της μάχης, η Amy είχε ταράξει στις κλωτσιές έναν ακόμα δαίμονα ενώ η Usagi από την άλλη ξέφευγε με μαεστρία τα χτυπήματα. Τελευταία η Reye απέφευγε νε διαδοχικές τούμπες προς τα πίσω κι όταν βρήκε την ευκαιρία πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση χτυπώντας τον στο στήθος διαδοχικά μέχρι που τον ξάπλωσε κάτω.

Ήταν όμως ολοφάνερο ότι αυτά τα τέρατα δεν είχαν πρόθεση να παραιτηθούν τόσο εύκολα. Σε κάποια φάση η ομάδα συγκεντρώθηκε πάλι:

-Αυτοί οι δαίμονες δεν είναι σαν τους άλλου;! Παρατήρησε η Usagi.

-Το βλέπω! Εδώ χρειαζόμαστε ένα χέρι βοηθείας. Συμπλήρωσε η Reye,

-Όμως είναι πάρα πολλοί! Είπε η Makoto.

-Τότε τι περιμένουμε;! Ώρα για μεταμόρφωση! Πρότεινε ο Neo κι έβγαλε την καρφίτσα του πρώτος με τις άλλες να ακολουθούν:

**-MOON HYPER ETERNAL!**

**-MERCURY ETERNAL!**

**-MARS ETERNAL!**

**-JUPITER ETERNAL!**

**-VENUS ETERNAL!**

**-MOON DARK POWER!**

**-TWIN-HEADED POWER!**

**-MAKE UP!**

Όταν άλλαξαν, ήταν έτοιμοι για δεύτερο γύρο. Στο μεταξύ όμως τα τέρατα είχαν εξαφανιστεί.

-Πού πήγαν τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν μπορεί να είναι μακριά. Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Dark Moon

-Εκεί είναι! Έδειξε τότε η Sailor Mars προς τα δυτικά και συγκεκριμένα σε ένα εγκαταλελειμμένο μέρος του πύργου στο οποίο πήγαν αμέσως.

-Καλύτερα να έχουμε τα μάτια μας ανοιχτά, μπορεί να είναι παγίδα. Επισήμανε ο Neo και όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί ταυ, έπειτα μπήκαν πιο μέσα.

Αρχικά δεν βρήκαν τίποτα το ύποπτο κι έτσι μπορούσαν να διεισδύουν περισσότερο στο εσωτερικό.

-Δε φαίνεται τίποτα περίεργο μέχρι στιγμής. Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Γι αυτό ανησυχώ...Της είπε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν έχεις άδικο. Κάτι δε μου αρέσει σε αυτό το μέρος. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Venus. Και δεν είχε άδικο σε αυτό καθώς τα τέρατα τις παρακολουθούσαν διαρκώς κι ένας περίεργος θόρυβος τους ανάγκασε να πάρουν πάλι θέση μάχης.

-Δεν είμαστε μόνοι μας εδώ παιδιά. Τους είπε η Sailor Mars.

-Και δε μου αρέσει αυτή η παρέα...Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Jupiter και συνέχισαν την πορεία τους.

Δεν πήγαν όμως περισσότερο καθώς η παρακολούθηση έλαβε τέλος και ο δεύτερος γύρος ξεκινούσε με έναν δαίμονα να ξεπετάγεται μπροστά τους και να ακολουθούν και οι υπόλοιποι αμέσως.

-Το ήξερα! Ας τους κάνουμε λιώμα μια για πάντα! Πρότεινε ο Neo και αμέσως ρίχτηκαν στη δουλειά.

Εκείνος έκανε την αρχή κλωτσώντας άγρια ένα τέρας ρίχνοντάς το κάτω και μετά τον ακολούθησε και η Sailor Moon που έκανε το ίδιο με περισσότερη ποσότητα και ε τέτοιο τρόπο που τον έφτασε στην οροφή λέγοντας ταυτόχρονα:

-Με κάνετε και αρρωσταίνω! Τώρα θα σας φτιάξω εγώ! Και συνέχιζε να χτυπάει χωρίς έλεος.

Η Sailor Mercury δεν ξεκίνησε και τόσο καλά καθώς ήταν ήδη κάτω από μια γροθιά αλλά μετά πέρασε μπροστά με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο του δαίμονα μαζί με δύο ακόμα. Από την άλλη ούτε ο Neo μαζί με τη γυναίκα του δεν είχαν ξεκινήσει ιδανικά καθώς είχαν ξαπλώσει κάτω. Μεγάλο λάθος καθώς τους εκνεύρισε αυτό. Σηκώθηκαν αμέσως και πολεμώντας σχεδόν πανομοιότυπα, έδειχναν τις γροθιές τους στα τέρατα που ακολούθησαν για να τις γευτούν. Σε κάποια φάση ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και οι κεραυνοί τους έστειλαν στην άλλη άκρη το δαίμονα που εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους. Δεν είχαν όμως άλλη όρεξη για παιχνίδια και όταν δύο τέρατα όρμησαν εναντίον τους, πήδηξαν στριφογυρίζοντας κι ανέβηκαν στον από πάνω όροφο αφήνοντάς τους με το στόμα ανοιχτό. Στην αρχή τουλάχιστον γιατί μετά τους ακολούθησαν κι αυτοί για καινούρια μάχη. Αυτό έκανε έξω φρενών τον Neo ο οποίος χτύπησε τον ένα με ένα Shoryuken και τον έκανε κομμάτια.

Από την άλλη ο Άρης με τη Αφροδίτη είχαν τη δική τους ασχολία με μια άλλη ομάδα δαιμόνων. Συγκεκριμένα ο Άρης, διακόσμησε με γροθιές το στομάχι ενός δαίμονα στέλνοντάς τον στην Αφροδίτη που τον περιποιήθηκε κι αυτή καλά. Δεν τον άφησε όμως να φύγει. Με την επίθεσή της τον εξαφάνισε τελείως όπως ακριβώς έκανε και ο Neo.

Σειρά του Άρη και της Dark Moon τώρα να δοκιμάσουν να δώσουν ξύλο. Ανεβαίνοντας ψηλά, παρέσυραν τρεις δαίμονες να τα βάλουν μαζί τους. Ξεκινώντας, πήραν φόρα και οι δύο, πήδηξαν από πάνω τους και μετά άρχισαν να τους σφυροκοπούν ανελέητα. Σε μια συνδυασμένη κίνηση, η Dark Moon πάτησε στην πλάτη του Άρη και με ένα άλμα κλώτσησε δύο φορές ένα άλλο τέρας στο κεφάλι πετώντας το πίσω.

-Δεν ξέρουν πότε να εγκαταλείπουν αυτοί. Της είπε τότε η Sailor Dark Moon.

-Τότε ας τους βοηθήσουμε εμείς! Της απάντησε η Sailor Mars και πηδώντας και οι δύο τους ταυτόχρονα από αντίθετες κατευθύνσεις, του κατάφεραν από μια καλή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι

Με τη σειρά της η Sailor Mercury τώρα είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά τον αντίπαλό της και σε κάποιο σημείο αφού του έριξε μερικές ψηλές, τον πέταξε κάτω για να τον κομματιάσει

Τελευταία η Sailor Moon παραμέριζε τα χτυπήματα και με διαδοχικές ριπές από το σπαθί της, εξόντωνε κάθε αντίπαλο. Ούτε στο ένα μέτρο δεν μπορούσαν να την πλησιάσουν.

Και για να ολοκληρωθεί ο κύκλος, ο Neo με την Sailor Jupiter δεν είχαν ξεμπερδέψει ακόμα. Είχαν άλλους δύο να κανονίσουν. Όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν κόπιασαν και πολύ καθώς και οι δύο έπιασαν από έναν κι όταν τους γράπωσαν από το λαιμό, τους πέταξαν ο ένας στον άλλο για να τους εξαφανίσουν κι αυτούς...

Όμως ούτε και η Αφροδίτη είχε τελειώσει. Την είχαν φέρει σε δύσκολη θέση αλλά έφτασε έγκαιρα η Sailor Mercury. Πατώντας πάνω στα κεφάλια τους, ήρθε για βοήθεια όπως και οι υπόλοιποι, έτοιμοι να αποτελειώσουν όσους είχαν απομείνει. Για την ακρίβεια, ο Neo τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και με μια μόνο βολή της σκοτεινής δύναμης, τους έστειλε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Καλό ταξίδι κορόιδα...Είπε τότε ειρωνικά καθώς τελείωσε.

-Καλή κίνηση! Τον συνεχάρη η Sailor Moon.

-Τι ήταν όμως όλοι αυτοί; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν ξέρω...Όμως κάτι μου λέει ότι δε θα αργήσουμε να μάθουμε. Απάντησε τότε ο Neo καθώς η μονομαχία αυτή τελείωσε και ο καθένας έφευγε. Αυτή ήταν όμως μόνο η αρχή. Η ηρεμία πριν από την καταιγίδα...

Κανείς τους δεν είχε καταλάβει ότι όλα αυτά ήταν μόνο μια πρόγευση για το κυρίως πιάτο το οποίο δε θα αργούσε να έρθει:

«Τελικά μάλλον υποτίμησα τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor και τον Φαραώ...Αν πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι, πρέπει πάντα να το κάνεις μόνος σου...Όμως το αποτέλεσμα θα είναι το ίδιο. Μόνο ένας αξίζει να κατέχει αυτή τη δύναμη και σίγουρα Neo δεν είσαι εσύ αυτός...»

Τα λόγια αυτά έκρυβαν μια βαθύτατη απειλή. Κι έβγαιναν από το στόμα μιας φιγούρας που σύντομα θα έκανε την εμφάνισή της και θα έρχονταν τα πάνω κάτω...

Αυτή η μονομαχία ήταν απλώς το ξεκίνημα μιας μεγάλης περιπέτειας. Πέρασε μια εβδομάδα μετά από αυτήν και όλα ήταν ασυνήθιστα ήρεμα, καμία ύποπτη κίνηση δεν έκανε τις Πολεμίστριες να κινητοποιηθούν. Ίσως αυτό να ήταν ακόμα χειρότερο...Όπως και να έχει το πρόγαμα πάντως, δεν πτόησε την ομάδα χωρίς να σημαίνει από την άλλη ότι θα χάσουν και την προσωπική τους ζωή, ο Neo μονομαχούσε, τα κορίτσια διασκέδαζαν είτε μόνα τους είτε μαζί του και γενικά απολάμβαναν κάθε στιγμή προσπαθώντας να είναι πάντα σε ετοιμότητα.

Την όγδοη μέρα όλη η παρέα ήταν μαζί στο πάρκο και χαλάρωνε από μια μέρα κοπιαστική αλλά ταυτόχρονα ευχάριστη καθώς είχαν πάει στο θέατρο της εικονικής πραγματικότητας για να διασκεδάσουν όλοι μαζί, έπειτα πήγαν και στο γήπεδο όπου ο Neo είχε να αγωνιστεί μετά από τόσον καιρό και το ήθελε τόσο πολύ να τον δουν και οι φίλες του, μπορεί να μη σκόραρε αλά ήταν απόλαυση γι αυτόν να ξαναπαίξει ύστερα από μήνες. Συνεπώς δικαιούνταν όλοι λίγη ξεκούραση μετά από μια τέτοια μέρα. Την κουβέντα ξεκίνησε η Reye:

-Παιδιά, δε σας φαίνεται περίεργο ότι εδώ και μια εβδομάδα μετά από εκείνη τη μάχη δεν είχαμε τίποτε το ανησυχητικό;

-Δεν έχεις άδικο σε αυτό/ Έχουν περάσει τόσες μέρες και ακόμα κανένα ίχνος τους. Συμφώνησε η Kurai μαζί της.

-Λέτε να ήταν αυτό μόνο; Θα ήθελα να το πιστέψω αλλά δυσκολεύομαι. Πήρε το λόγο η Mako.

-Κι εγώ δυσκολεύομαι. Μακάρι να ήταν τόσο εύκολο...Είπε και ο Neo.

-Ότι κι αν είναι πάντως, θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί. Τους πρότρεψε τότε η Usagi και όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί της.

Ένα περίεργο πράγμα όμως. Ποτέ δεν μπορούν να ολοκληρώσουν μια συζήτηση, αυτή τη φορά κάποιες κραυγές τους διέκοψαν και τους ανάγκασαν να πάνε να δουν τι συνέβη. Αυτό που αντίκρισαν, τους σόκαρε:  
-Μα τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Δεν τους εξοντώσαμε; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά εδώ αλλά δε θα κάτσουμε να το βρούμε. Είναι ώρα για δράση! Πρότεινε η Kurai κι αμέσως άλλαξαν μορφή για να πολεμήσουν, αυτή τη φορά όμως δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο. Οι δαίμονες ήταν πιο δυνατοί από πριν και δεν έπεφταν κάτω εύκολα και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, άλλη μια παρουσία έκανε την είσοδό της στο πεδίο της μάχης:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Είπε τότε καθώς εμφανιζόταν μέσα από ένα πέπλο σκιών.

-Ποια είσαι;! Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δείτε καλύτερα αν θέλετε! Είπε τότε και με μια κίνηση τα τέρατα εξαφανίστηκαν. Η όψη της άφησε τους πάντες άφωνους:

-Μα ποια είναι αυτή...; Είναι ολόιδια με σένα Neo. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα...Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί εκείνος καθώς ούτε κι αυτός μπορούσε να καταλάβει αυτό που έβλεπε μπροστά του. Τότε η αντίπαλος τους ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Τι έπαθες Φαραώ; Κάνεις σαν να βλέπεις φάντασμα; Θα σε βοηθήσω να συνέλθεις από την ταραχή σου. Πρώτα όμως πρέπει να σου πω ποια θα είναι αυτή που θα σε εξαφανίσει. Με λένε Nio και κατέχω την ίδια δύναμη με σένα. Μόνο που υπάρχει μια μικρή διαφορά. Εσύ δεν είσαι άξιος να την έχεις και γι αυτό είμαι εδώ, για να σε καταστρέψω εσένα και τις φίλες σου!

-Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ! Μπορεί να μου μοιάζεις αλλά δε σημαίνει ότι σκέφτεσαι όπως εγώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι όρμησε καταπάνω της με τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες να ακολουθούν μανιασμένα, όμως αυτή δε δυσκολεύτηκε να τις αποκρούσει όλες και να τις βάλει κάτω. Με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή τις γονάτισε και τις έξι,

-Είναι πολύ δυνατή...Χρησιμοποιεί τις ίδιες επιθέσεις με τον Neo! Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Σας το είχα πει. Δε θα είναι εύκολο. Άλλο ένα τέτοιο χτύπημα και τελειώσαμε! Τους είπε η Sailor Mars Αφήνοντας την υπόθεση στον Neo.

Όσο γι αυτόν που κατάφερε να αντέξει την επίθεση, όρμησε ξανά εναντίον της στήνοντας καινούρια μάχη, ήταν όμως ισοδύναμοι και δε φαινόταν να υπάρχει νικητής. Όχι μόνο χρησιμοποιούσαν τις ίδιες επιθέσεις αλλά πραγματοποιούσαν και τις ίδιες κινήσεις με αποτέλεσμα απλά ο ένας να μπλοκάρει τον άλλο. Ξαφνικά όμως η Nio και χωρίς να το περιμένει ο αντίπαλός της, εφάρμοσε μια από τις σπάνεις επιθέσεις και πήρε το προβάδισμα:

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε από τότε που συναντηθήκαμε! Επίθεση με Έκρηξη Νετρονίων! Φώναξε και η βολή της βρήκε το στόχο της γονατίζοντας τον Neo και καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να κινηθεί για λίγο καθώς το χτύπημα ήταν απόλυτα επιτυχές, Όταν όμως στάθηκε από πάνω του για να τον αποτελειώσει, μια άλλη Κόκκινη Αστραπή πιο σκούρου χρώματος, τη χτύπησε από πίσω και την πέταξε κάτω. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να βρεθεί ποιος το έκανε, η απάντησε ήταν προφανής. Ο Shadow Neo ήταν εκεί...Ολοζώντανος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των πάντων και ειδικά του ίδιου του Neo που τα είχε χαμένα...Πώς γίνεται να βλέπει μπροστά του το σκοτεινό του μισό...;

Όλα αυτά τα ερωτήματα ουδόλως απασχολούσαν τον Shadow Neo ο οποίος χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό, όρμησε εναντίον της Nio η οποία με τη σειρά της δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει στις λυσσαλέες επιθέσεις του αντιπάλου της που χρησιμοποιούσε όλες του τις κινήσεις πάνω της, από ανάποδα ψαλίδια μέχρι το Gou Shoryuken το οποίο είχε απόλυτη επιτυχία και την ξάπλωσε κάτω για τα καλά. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, την αποτελείωσε με την Κολασμένη Αστραπή και την έριξε κάτω αναίσθητη. Όταν τελείωσε, στάθηκε απένατι από τους έκπληκτους πολεμιστές.

Όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, η Sailor Dark Moon ρώτησε τον Neo:

-Neo...; Αυτός είναι ο δίδυμος αδερφός σου...;

-Όχι...Εγώ είμαι...Αν και δεν καταλαβαίνω πώς γίνεται αυτό μερικές φορές. Της απάντησε αυτός καθώς έβλεπε το σκοτεινό του μισό να γυρίζει την πλάτη και να εξαφανίζεται από μπροστά τους. Στο μεταξύ κάτι άλλο κρυβόταν πίσω από όλο αυτό το σκηνικό:

«Η σκοτεινή δύναμη αυτού του νεαρού αποδείχτηκε ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμη για τις ψευδαισθήσεις μου...»

Άλλο ένα ερώτημα λοιπόν ανέκυψε...ποιος εμφάνισε τον Shadow Neo; Τα πράγματα περιπλέκονταν ακόμα περισσότερο. Ωστόσο η Nio σηκώθηκε πάλι αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι δεν ήταν σε θέση να πολεμήσει, γι αυτό η ομάδα των Sailor προσπάθησε να το εκμεταλλευτεί κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως, δεν υπολόγισε όμως ότι με τη δύναμη του Δικεφάλου να ρέει μέσα της, η Nio αποδείχτηκε πιο σκληρή και τις απομόνωσε από τον Neo:

-Εσείς δεν πρόκειται να πάτε πουθενά! Εμπρός τέρατά μου, καταστρέψτε τις αμέσως! Πρόσταξε και οι ίδιοι δαίμονες εμφανίστηκαν και πάλι, μόνο που τώρα ήταν ποτισμένοι με τις δυνάμεις της και δεν μπορούσαν να εξοντωθούν με τον συνηθισμένο τρόπο:

-Μας έχουν περικυκλώσει! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Jupiter.

-Μην πανικοβάλλεστε! Υπάρχει τρόπος να τους νικήσετε κι ας έχουν τις δυνάμεις μου! Πρέπει να πάρετε μια σειρά από όπλα, αλλά πρέπει πρώτα να νικήσετε ένα από τα Zords που τα φυλάει. Τους έδωσε ο Neo τη λύση.

-Κατάλαβα! Εγώ και ο Δίας θα πάμε να τα φέρουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon

-Βασιζόμαστε πάνω σας! Πηγαίνετε εσείς κι εμείς θα προσπαθήσουμε να τους κρατήσουμε όσο περισσότερο μπορούμε! Είπε με τη σειρά της η Sailor Mercury.

Χωρίς χρονοτριβές, οι δυο τους έφυγαν αμέσως ενώ οι υπόλοιποι αφοσιώθηκαν στους δικούς τους σκοπούς. Την ύστατη στιγμή ο Neo παρατήρησε ότι η αντίπαλός του φορούσε δίσκο μονομαχιών στο αριστερό χέρι και τότε της είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία εδώ και τώρα!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου! Όμως σε προειδοποιώ...Δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς από τη μοίρα σου...

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Είναι ώρα για μονομαχία! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ενεργοποίησε τη συσκευή όπως και η αντίπαλός του...

-Θα αρχίσω πρώτη! Για την πρώτη μου κίνηση καλώ τον Στοιχειώδη Ήρωα Clayman (800) σε θέση άμυνας. Και αυτό είναι όλο.

-Τότε είναι η σειρά μου! Καλώ την Κίτρινη Ranger (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και θα την εφοδιάσω με το Σπαθί του Σκοταδιού δίνοντάς του 400 πόντους επιπλέον! Επίθεση τέρας μου! Κομμάτιασε αυτό το πράγμα!

Η επίθεση της Κίτρινης Ranger ήταν επιτυχής και πέτυχε κάτι παραπάνω από το να καταστρέψει απλά το αντίπαλο τέρας:

-Όχι μόνο κατέστρεψα το τέρας σου, αλλά με τη δεύτερη ιδιότητα του ξίφους μου, οι πόντοι επίθεσης του τέρατός σου αφαιρούνται από τους πόντους ζωής σου!

Κι έτσι έγινε. Ο Neo πήρε το προβάδισμα με 800 πόντους διαφορά. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της αντιπάλου του:

-Ήσουν τυχερός! Αλλά αυτό θα αλλάξει! Παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω τους Στοιχειώδεις Ήρωες Avian και Burstinatrix για να δημιουργήσω ένα πιο δυνατό θηρίο! Το Στοιχειώδη Ήρωα Εξαναγκαστή Φοίνικα! (2100)

-Και λοιπόν;! Τα τέρατά μας είναι ισοδύναμα!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Φοίνικα επίθεση!

Δυστυχώς δεν έλεγε ψέματα, παρά τον ίδιο αριθμό των πόντων που είχαν τα τέρατά τους, αυτό του Neo εξαφανίστηκε:

-Τι έκανες;! Έπρεπε να καταστραφούν και οι δύο!  
-Ναι θα έπρεπε...Κρίμα που το δικό μου δεν μπορεί α καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

-Κάνε πίσω γιατί τώρα είναι η κίνησή μου! Στέλνω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού (1800) στο Νεκροταφείο για να πάρω άλλους δύο χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, όμως δε σταματώ σε αυτό. Τώρα ενεργοποιώ κι εγώ τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω και να σχηματίσω ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου τέρατα! Υποδέξου το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! (2800) Πάνω του Δράκε μου!

Άλλη μια πετυχημένη επίθεση που έριξε κι άλλο τους πόντους ζωής της Nio κι ας μην κατέστρεψε το τέρας της:  
-Το τέρας σου μπορεί να είναι ανίκητο αλλά όχι και οι πόντοι ζωής σου!

-Μη γιορτάζεις από τώρα! Για την ακρίβεια μη γιορτάζεις καθόλου! Έχω ήδη σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σου. Είσαι προορισμένος να χάσεις!

-Κλεισ' το! Κάνε την κίνησή σου για να συνεχίσουμε!

-Όπως θες! Παίζω για δεύτερη φορά τον Πολυμερισμό. Τώρα θα ενώσω τον Φοίνικά μου με το Στοιχειώδη Ήρωα Sparkman και στη θέση τους έρχεται ο καινούριος Στοιχειώδης Ήρωας Λαμπρός Φοίνικας Εξαναγκαστής! (2500) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, κερδίζει 300 πόντους επίθεσης για κάθε ήρωα στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Είσαι χαμένος! Λαμπρέ Φοίνικα επίθεση τώρα!

Αυτή τη φορά ήταν σειρά της Nio να ρίξει τους πόντους ζωής του αντιπάλου της στους 2800. και όχι μόνο...Ο Neo ένιωσε αυτήν την επίθεση σαν να μονομαχούσε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών καθώς ήταν πέρα για πέρα αληθινή:

-Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν αληθινό...! Τι συμβαίνει εδώ πέρα;!

-Ξέχασα να σου αναφέρω ότι με κάθε πόντο που χάνεις, θα χάνεις και μέρος της δύναμής σου! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις από πουθενά Φαραώ! Για να τελειώσω το γύρο μου, ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Σειρά μου! Πρώτα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και θα τραβήξω δύο κάρτες, έπειτα ενεργοποιώ άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα! Το Στυλό του Άρη που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα ακόμα τέρας. Κάντε λοιπόν χώρο για το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο! (2500) και θα συνεχίσω εφοδιάζοντάς τον με το Ξίφος Laser! Χάρη σε αυτό το όπλο κάθε τέρας στο οποίο επιτίθεμαι, βγαίνει από το παιχνίδι! Και για φινάλε θα του δώσω άλλο ένα όπλο! Τον Εκτοξευτή Δύναμης! Και θα του αυξήσω αμέσως τους πόντους επίθεσης κατά 2000. Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Επίθεση!

-Όπως θες! Αφού θέλεις πόλεμο, θα τον έχεις! Είπε τότε η Nio και διέταξε και το δικό της τέρας να επιτεθεί αν και ήταν πιο αδύναμο. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν αναμενόμενο. Το θηρίο της χάθηκε και οι πόντοι ζωής της έπεσαν στους 2000

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει Nio! Παραδόσου τώρα πριν να είναι πολύ αργά!

-Ούτε γι αστείο! Τώρα αρχίζεις να με εκνευρίζεις για τα καλά! Τα παιχνίδια μόλις τελείωσαν! Θα ελευθερώσω την οργή των καρτών μου πάνω σου! Και θα αρχίσω με αυτό! Την παγίδα που λέγεται Η Ώρα του Πεπρωμένου! Ενεργοποιείται όταν κατέστρεψες το τέρας μου και μου επιτρέπει να ελευθερώσω την πραγματική μου απειλή για σένα! Τους Ήρωες του Πεπρωμένου!

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί να έχεις αυτές τις κάρτες!

-Τι σε κάνει να διαφωνείς;! Σε λίγο θα τις δεις να σε εξαφανίζουν μια για πάντα! Κι όταν φύγεις εσύ από τη μέση, οι φίλες σου δε θα είναι δύσκολο να τις ξεφορτωθώ!

-Θα το ήθελες Nio! Πρώτον δε θα με νικήσεις και δεύτερον ακόμα κι αν το κάνεις, δεν πρόκειται να νικήσεις τις φίλες μου! Το' πιασες;!

-Τώρα θα δεις! Σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Ρολόι Φυλακή του Πύργου! Αυτό θα είναι το κύριο συστατικό για την ήττα σου!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Θα σου δείξω! Με κάθε χτύπο του ρολογιού, έρχομαι πιο κοντά στη νίκη! Τώρα χέρια της μοίρας γυρίστε και ανταποκριθείτε στην καταστροφή του!

Με τη διαταγή, οι δείκτες άρχισαν να κινούνται μέχρι την ώρα 12. Μετά ο χτύπος του ρολογιού τον ανατρίχιασε από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια:

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα;!

-Κοίτα στην κορυφή! Σου παρουσιάζω τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου-Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής! (600)

-Το τέρας σου είναι αδύναμο!

-Τα φαινόμενα απατούν ξέρεις! Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής, ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα!

Η ικανότητα αυτού του τέρατος ήταν πολύ θανατηφόρα, όταν έκανε επίθεση στο Σκοτεινό Μάγο, δεν τον κατέστρεψε αλλά τον μετέφερε στο μέλλον:

-Τι έκανες στο τέρας μου;!

-Πολύ απλό, έστειλα το μάγο σου δύο γύρους στο μέλλον.

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Σου είχα πει ότι έχεις να μάθεις πολλά ακόμα για τη μοίρα και δυστυχώς για σένα, εγώ ελέγχω τη δική σου. Και αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε το μέλλον σου διαγράφεται αβέβαιο...Του είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή η υπόλοιπη ομάδα ήταν απασχολημένη με τους ενισχυμένους δαίμονες που εμποτισμένοι πια με τις δυνάμεις του Δικεφάλου, ήταν δύσκολο να εξοντωθούν ενώ στο μεταξύ ο Δίας με τη Sailor Moon είχαν φύγει για την αποστολή τους.

Έξι από αυτούς τους δαίμονες ήταν αντιμέτωποι με τέσσερις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Η αποστολή τους δε θα ήταν εύκολη αλλά έπρεπε να κρατήσουν όσο περισσότερο μπορούσαν:

-Ας τους χτυπήσουμε τώρα! Πρότεινε η Sailor Dark Moon και όλες μαζί δοκίμασαν τις επιθέσεις τους. Δεν πέτυχε όμως, η ζημιά που τους έκανε ήταν ελάχιστη.

-Δεν μπορεί! Ούτε που τους πείραξε καν! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Mars.

-Τότε ξέρετε τι πρέπει να κάνουμε! Έδωσε τότε το σύνθημα η Sailor Dark Moon και οι πέντε τους όρμησαν εναντίον των δαιμόνων. Τους χτυπούσαν χωρίς να κάνουν πίσω αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να μη δεχτούν κι αυτές χτυπήματα. Για την ακρίβεια η Sailor Venus κομμάτιασε έναν από αυτούς αλλά είδε με φρίκη το θύμα της να ξαναγεννιέται. Αυτό όμως δεν την πτόησε, συνέχισε να μάχεται αλλά δεν είχε την τύχη με το μέρος της καθώς δέχτηκε δύο δυνατά χτυπήματα. Ούτε όμως και η Sailor Dark Moon έκανε πίσω. Πολεμούσε με γενναιότητα και σε κάποια φάση κομμάτιασε έναν με το σπαθί της αλλά κι αυτός ξαναφτιάχτηκε. Ούτε εκείνη τα παράτησε παρόλα αυτά. Συνέχισε αλλά βρέθηκε κι αυτή κάτω.

-Οι επιθέσεις μας δεν πιάνουν! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Προσέξτε ξανάρχονται! Τους προειδοποίησε η Sailor Mars και συνέχισαν να μάχονται.

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή η Usagi με τη Makoto βρίσκονταν πολύ κοντά στην αναζήτησή τους καθώς η Sailor Moon εντόπισε κάτι:

-Κοίτα. Βρήκα ένα σημάδι.

-Σωστά, όπως μας το είχε πει ο Neo. Ας συνεχίσουμε, πρέπει να είμαστε στο σωστό δρόμο...Συμφώνησε και η Sailor Jupiter και συνέχισαν.

Από την άλλη οι τέσσερις Πολεμίστριες βρίσκονταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς οι αντίπαλοί τους, δεν τους άφηναν και πολλά περιθώρια.

-Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα αντέξουμε ακόμα! Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Πρέπει! Την έκοψε τότε η Sailor Dark Moon ενώ οι άλλες δύο είχαν φτάσει στον προορισμό τους με την πλαγιά που φιλοξενούσε τα όπλα να ορθώνεται μπροστά τους. Τα όπλα βρίσκονταν στην κορυφή και τα περιστοίχιζαν πέντε αγάλματα που παρίσταναν τα πέντε Dinozords.

-Εδώ είμαστε...Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter δείχνοντας την πλαγιά.

-Παραείναι εύκολο. Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon και προχώρησαν περισσότερο. Δεν είχαν αντιληφθεί όμως ότι ο Titanus τις είχε δει και κινούταν προς το μέρος τους με σκοπό να τους επιτεθεί, μέχρι που τον είδε ο Δίας και της έκανε νόημα. Όταν τον είδε και η Sailor Moon, ήταν ήδη αργά, ο Titanus μόλις είχε επιτεθεί και η ριπή του προκάλεσε κατολίσθηση αναγκάζοντας τις δύο Πολεμίστριες να καλυφθούν όπως όπως.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Δε θυμάσαι; Είναι το θηρίο που φυλάει τα όπλα. Πρέπει να το νικήσουμε οπωσδήποτε Απάντησε τότε η Sailor Moon και κινήθηκε προς το μέρος του αλλά το θηρίο με μία ακόμα βολή την ανάγκασε να γυρίσει πίσω. Το ίδιο και την Sailor Jupiter:

-Λίγο έλειψε...Είσαι καλά Mako;

-Ναι...Μια χαρά είμαι...

-Πρέπει να τελειώνουμε με αυτό!

-Καλά λες, γιατί αν δεν πάρουμε αυτά τα όπλα, οι φίλοι μας θα τελειώσουν!

-Προτείνω να αλλάξουμε τακτική. Αν δουλέψουμε ομαδικά, θα νικήσουμε αυτό το πράγμα. Τι λες;

-Βέβαια! Ώρα να δείξουμε τι μπορεί να κάνει η ομαδική δουλειά! Ανέβα εσύ κι εγώ θα σε καλύψω!

-Ωραία! Εσύ πάρε αυτό. Θα σου χρειαστεί! Της είπε η Sailor Moon και της έδωσε το σπαθί της.

-Ευχαριστώ! Είμαστε φοβερή ομάδα! Πήγαινε τώρα και πάρε αυτά τα όπλα! Την παρότρυνε η Sailor Jupiter και πήρε θέση για μάχη. Όσο για τη Sailor Moon ξεκίνησε την ανάβασή της. Η Sailor Jupiter επιτέθηκε με το ακόντιό της ρίχνοντας κεραυνούς εναντίον του Titanus ο οποίος ανταπέδωσε και την ξάπλωσε κάτω., κάτι που το είδε η Sailor Moon και της φώναξε:

-Είσαι καλά;!  
-Ναι! Συνέχισε εσύ!  
-Εντάξει! Κάλυψέ με! Της είπε και συνέχισε να ανεβαίνει παρά τις λυσσαλέες επιθέσεις του μηχανικού θηρίου Τότε ο Δίας για να του αποσπάσει τη προσοχή, του έριξε, άλλη μια ριπή διασταυρώνοντας τα όπλα της, πράγμα που πέτυχε καθώς ο Titanus επιτέθηκε σε εκείνη και τώρα η Sailor Moon ανέβηκε με την ησυχία της και άνοιξε το κουτί στο οποίο βρίσκονταν τα όπλα, τα πήρε όλα και κατέβηκε αμέσως. Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο ξεκίνησαν για την επιστροφή.

Τι θα γινόταν όμως με τις υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες; Οι δαίμονες τις είχαν βάλει κάτω και το τέλος φαινόταν να είναι κοντά.

-Ελάτε παιδιά! Δεν μπορούμε να τους αφήσουμε να μας νικήσουν! Προσπάθησε να τις εμψυχώσει η Sailor Dark Moon αλλά τα πράγματα δεν ήταν και τόσο καλά αυτή τη φορά. Μέχρι που δύο βολές εξόντωσαν ισάριθμα τέρατα. Και μαντέψτε από πού ήρθαν:

-Σας φέραμε μερικά δωράκια! Πιάστε! Τους φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon και τους πέταξε τα όπλα, εκείνες τα ενεργοποίησαν αμέσως κι αφού σκόπευσαν, χτύπησαν και κατέστρεψαν τους δαίμονες έναν προς έναν. Μετά έτρεξαν να παρακολουθήσουν τη μονομαχία του Neo.

Το όλο σκηνικό είδε και ο Neo και χάρηκε ιδιαίτερα. Τότε είπε στην αντίπαλό του:

-Στο είπα ότι θα χρειαστείς περισσότερα για να τις νικήσεις!

-Οι φίλες σου δεν με ενδιαφέρουν για την ώρα! Αυτό που θέλω τώρα είσαι εσύ! Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα!

-Αρκετά! Είναι η κίνησή μου!

-Περίμενε! Ξέχασες το ρολόι μου; Θα κινηθεί μερικές ώρες ακόμα φτάνοντας πιο κοντά στην ήττα σου!

Πράγματι οι δείκτες του ρολογιού πήγαν στην ώρα 3.

-Τελείωσες;! Ότι κι αν λες δεν πιάνει σε μένα! Έχω εμπιστοσύνη στις κάρτες μου!

-Κανείς δεν μπορεί να σταματήσει τα χέρια της μοίρας. Κι εσύ δεν είσαι εξαίρεση!

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρη! Καλώ το Δράκο Φύλακα (800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Επίθεση στον Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής!

Τώρα οι πόντοι της Nio έγιναν 1800 μετά από αυτήν την κίνηση αλλά εκείνη δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί καθόλου:

-Ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια! Τώρα μπορώ να παίξω το Σήμα του Πεπρωμένου! Χάρη σε αυτήν την παγίδα μπορώ τώρα να καλέσω άλλον έναν Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου! Συνάντησε τον Captain Tenacious! (800) Και δεν είναι αυτό μόνο. Δες την ειδική του ικανότητα!

-Ποια είναι;!  
-Δες και μόνος σου! Του είπε τότε η Nio και το τέρας της εμφάνισε ξανά στην αρένα το προηγούμενο τέρας που κατέστρεψε ο Neo, τον Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής. Όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα την κίνησή της:

-Τώρα θα καλέσω άλλον έναν ήρωα. Τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου Διαμαντένιο Μάγκα (1400) και χάρη στη δική του ειδική ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω μια κάρτα. Κι αν είναι μαγική, πηγαίνει στο νεκροταφείο και μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον επόμενο γύρο. Κι απ' ότι βλέπω τράβηξα ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελα, είναι η μαγική κάρτα Συμφορά και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον επόμενο γύρο μου. Και τώρα Διαμαντένιε Μάγκα, κατάστρεψε το δράκο του!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο νέος ήρωας εξολόθρευσε το δράκο του Neo και τον έκανε να πάει στους 2200 πόντους και να χάσει κι άλλη δύναμη.

-Τώρα εσύ βοήθησες εμένα! Όταν κατέστρεψες το δράκο μου, ενεργοποίησες την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να πάρω δύο κάρτες από το νεκροταφείο και να τις προσθέσω στο χέρι μου!

-Και λοιπόν;! Μικρή η διαφορά! Captain Tenacious επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει. Το τέρας τον χτύπησε κατευθείαν ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω και του αφαίρεσε κι άλλους πόντους μαζί με τις δυνάμεις του.. Τέλος η Nio έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο της.

-Καιρός ήταν!

-Μιας και το ανέφερες, ο χρόνος περνάει πολύ γρήγορα όταν διασκεδάζεις έτσι; Του είπε καθώς το ρολόι πήγε τώρα στην ώρα 6. Έπειτα ο Neo άρχισε την κίνησή του.

-Τώρα καλώ τον Ασημένιο Δράκο (800) και αφού κλήθηκε με επιτυχία, μπορώ να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες. Μετά θα τον εφοδιάσω με το Light Saber και θα διπλασιάσω την επίθεση του δράκου μου. Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση!

-Συγγνώμη που σου τη χαλάω αλλά η επίθεσή σου δε θα πετύχει! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Την Ασπίδα του Πεπρωμένου!

Αυτή η παγίδα χάλασε το σχέδιο του Neo. Και είχε και συνέχεια:

-Όταν ενεργοποιείται αυτή η παγίδα, το τέρας που γίνεται στόχος περνάει σε θέση άμυνας κι επιπλέον δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

-Ότι θες! Τώρα που πέρασαν δύο γύροι, ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος επιστρέφει!

-Κι εγώ παίρνω την κάρτα που έβαλα στο νεκροταφείο. Θυμάσαι; Αν δε θυμάσαι θα σε βοηθήσω, ήταν η κάρτα Συμφορά, για την ακρίβεια η δική σου συμφορά. Όταν παρακάμπτεται η φάση μάχης στο γύρο μου, οι μισοί πόντοι επίθεσης από εάν τέρας σου, αφαιρούνται από τους πόντους ζωής σου. Και διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο!

Αυτό το κόλπο ήταν πολύ φτηνό, ο Neo έχασε 1250 πόντους χάρη σε αυτήν την κάρτα κι έγινε έξω φρενών:

-Θα μετανιώσεις που έστρεψες το Σκοτεινό Μάγο εναντίον μου!

-Αυτό είναι τι τελευταίο για το οποίο πρέπει να ανησυχείς, γιατί ο Άρχοντας της Καταστροφής θα τον ξαναστείλει δύο γύρους στο μέλλον.

-Όχι πάλι! Τέλος πάντων. Η σειρά μου!

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Συνέχεια ξεχνάς το ρολόι μου ε; Του θύμισε τότε η Nio και οι δείκτες μετακινήθηκαν πάλι στην ώρα 9 και άρχισε να χτυπά ξανά:  
-Είναι 9 η ώρα! Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση για την καταστροφή σου πλησιάζει στο τέλος της. Σου είπα ότι ήσουν προορισμένος να χάσεις! Βλέπεις τη δύναμη της μοίρας;!

-Τη βλέπω αλλά δε σου μάθανε ότι κάποια πράγματα δεν μπορούν να καθοριστούν;! Θα σου το αποδείξω τώρα! Επίθεση Ασημένιε Δράκε!

Άλλο ένα καλό χτύπημα και πτώση των πόντων ζωής της στους 800

-Νομίζεις ότι νίκησες;! Ξέχασες την ειδική ικανότητα του καπετάνιου μου;

-Σιγά το πράγμα! Καλώ την Sailor Earth (2000) σε θέση άμυνας!

-Θα συνεχίσω από εκεί που ήμουν! Captain Tenacious, φέρε πίσω τον Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής! Και μετά Διαμαντένιε Μάγκα ώρα για τη δική σου ικανότητα! Μιας και τράβηξα μια μαγική κάρτα, μπορώ να τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον επόμενο γύρο αποθηκεύοντάς την στο νεκροταφείο, μετά θα στείλω το δράκο σου να κάνει παρέα με το Σκοτεινό σου Μάγο! Και τέλος θα δώσω το Δαχτυλίδι του Μαγνητισμού Στον Captain Tenacious. Μπορεί να χάνει λίγους πόντους άμυνας αλλά τώρα μπορείς να επιτεθείς μόνο στο τέρας που φοράει αυτό το δαχτυλίδι! Τι έπαθες; Νιώθεις να χάνεις τον έλεγχο;

-Δε νομίζω! Τώρα...

-Συγγνώμη Φαραώ αλλά εγώ δίνω τις εντολές τώρα! Και ο χρόνος μου έφτασε! Είπε τότε η Nio και οι δείκτες του ρολογιού πήγαν στην ώρα 12. Σε αυτήν την ώρα άρχισε να χτυπά πιο δυνατά από κάθε άλλη φορά:

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω την Αναγέννηση του Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω την Κίτρινη Ranger και μετά θα καταστρέψω το ανίκητο τέρας σου με μια άλλη μαγική κάρτα! Τις Κοσμικές Ακτίνες! Αντίο Captain Tenacious! Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Εμπρός Κίτρινη Ranger! Επίθεση στον Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής!

Η επίθεση πέτυχε και κατέστρεψε τον Άρχοντα. Όμως η Nio στεκόταν ακόμα στη θέση τη:

-Πώς;! Γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ;!

-Θα σου εξηγήσω... Όταν το ρολόι μου βρίσκεται σε αυτή τη θέση δε χάνω πόντους! Είμαι ανίκητη!

-Δε θα είσαι για πολύ! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Για κοίτα, έρχεται ένα χτύπημα από το παρελθόν σου! Του είπε εννοώντας την επιστροφή του Σκοτεινού Μάγου. Και δεν ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που επέστρεφε:

-Θυμάσαι την κάρτα που έβαλα στο νεκροταφείο μου; Ήταν το Σκάψιμο για Μαγικές Πέτρες και πετώντας δύο κάρτες από το χέρι μου, φέρνω πίσω μια μαγική κάρτα από το νεκροταφείο. Και μάντεψε ποια θα είναι...Φυσικά. Η κάρτα Συμφορά. Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Μάγε αποτελείωσε τον αφέντη σου αμέσως!

Όμως αυτή τη φορά ο Neo ήταν καλά προετοιμασμένος;

-Είσαι τόσο προβλέψιμη! Το ίδιο κόλπο δεν πιάνει δύο φορές! Ανοίγω την παγίδα Φως της Ελπίδας! Ενεργοποιείται όταν απειλούνται οι πόντοι ζωής μου και μηδενίζει τη ζημιά που ήθελες να μου κάνεις!

Έτσι η δεύτερη βολή δεν βρήκε το στόχο της αυτή τη φορά και τώρα ο Νέο ήταν έτοιμος να κάνει την κίνησή του:

-Θα αρχίσω καθαρίζοντας την αρένα από τον πύργο σου με την παγίδα Θύελλα Σκόνης! Για πες μου εσύ τώρα πώς αισθάνεσαι;!

-Υπέροχα...Για να είμαι ειλικρινής περίμενα ότι θα το έκανες αυτό! Πίστευες ότι σε άφησα να πάρεις απόφαση μόνος σου;! Ήθελα να πέσει ο πύργος μου για να ελευθερωθεί το πλάσμα που κρύβεται μέσα σε αυτόν! Βγες έξω Ήρωα του πεπρωμένου Άρχοντα του Τρόμου! (?)

Έτσι ο τελευταίος ήρωας εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του και το μέγεθός του έριχνε τι σκιά του πάνω στα άλλα τέρατα.

-Αυτό είναι το τέρας που μου έλεγες;

-Αυτό ακριβώς! Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορεί να επαναφέρει δύο ακόμα ήρωες από το νεκροταφείο! Δεν τον λένε τυχαία Άρχοντα του Τρόμου! Και να μην ξεχάσω να σου πω ότι οι πόντοι επίθεσης και άμυνάς ου καθορίζονται από τους πόντους επίθεσης και άμυνας των υπόλοιπων ηρώων στην αρένα!

Τα τέρατα που έφερε πίσω ήταν ο Άρχοντας της Καταστροφής και ο Captain Tenacious κι έτσι οι πόντοι επίθεσης του Άρχοντα του Τρόμου έγιναν 2800

-Ώρα να τελειώσω αυτή τη μονομαχία! Θυσιάζω τη Sailor Earth και την Κίτρινη Ranger και στη θέση τους καλώ τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι! (2500) Τελείωσες! Εμπρός Δία-Αστέρι! Εξαφάνισε το Διαμαντένιο Μάγκα!

Δεν θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο όμως. Η μονομαχία θα τελείωνε αλλά όχι όπως σχεδίαζε ο Neo.

-Συγγνώμη αλλά εσύ τελείωσες! Πήγαινε Φράγμα του Τρόμου!

Ο Άρχοντας του τρόμου πέταξε μπροστά την αλυσίδα που βρισκόταν πάνω στο χέρι του κι έτσι η επίθεση της Sailor Jupiter μπλοκαρίστηκε:

-Όταν καλείται σε θέση επίθεσης, ο Άρχοντας του Τρόμου προστατεύει τους υπόλοιπους ήρωες από την καταστροφή! Κατάλαβέ το Φαραώ...Δεν έχεις ελπίδα! Έχασες! Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! Άρχοντα του Τρόμου, αποτελείωσέ τον!

Δυστυχώς αυτό ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα. Ο Άρχοντας του Τρόμου επιτέθηκε κι εξαφάνισε τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι μηδενίζοντας τους πόντους ζωής του Neo κάνοντάς τον να χάσει τη μονομαχία κι ακόμα παραπάνω.

-ΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ! Φώναξε τότε σπαρακτικά καθώς το οστικό κύμα τον έκανε να κραυγάσει δυνατά από τον πόνο και μετά κατά έναν περίεργο τρόπο οι κάρτες του σκόρπισαν στην αρένα ενώ ο ίδιος σωριάστηκε στο έδαφος έχοντας χάσει τις αισθήσεις του.

-Στο είπα. Δεν μπορείς να κρυφτείς από τη μοίρα, αλλά θα συναντηθούμε ξανά Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Είπε τότε η Nio και χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους.

Έντρομες οι Πολεμίστρες έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του, η Sailor Jupiter τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της και οι άλλες ανέλαβαν να μαζέψουν τις κάρτες που είχαν σκορπίσει...

-Neo! Με ακούς; Σε παρακαλώ μίλησέ μου, πες μου κάτι...!

Εκείνος άνοιγε σιγά σιγά τα μάτια του αλλά ήταν τόσο καταβεβλημένος που δε μίλησε αμέσως:

-Που...Πού βρίσκομαι...;

-Μην ανησυχείς...Τελείωσε τώρα...

-Πώς μπορεί να συνέβη...; Σας απογοήτευσα όλες. Συγχώρεσέ με αγάπη μου...Έχασα...

-Μη το ξαναπείς αυτό...Σημασία έχει ότι είσαι καλά. Δεν θα κριθείς από μία ήττα σε μονομαχία. Του είπε τότε ενώ τα άλλα κορίτσια είχαν μαζέψει τις κάρτες του και τις έβαζαν πίσω στην υποδοχή του δίσκου μονομαχίας

-Έχει δίκιο. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να συγχύζεσαι. Ένα παιχνίδι είναι μόνο, . ούτε ζωές κρέμονται ούτε τίποτα, αλλά και να κρινόταν δε θα ήταν λόγος για να νομίσεις ότι μας απογοήτευσες, μπορεί να συμβεί ατον καθένα. Του είπε και η Usagi χαμογελώντας ενώ ταυτόχρονα του έδινε στο χέρι τις κάρτες βγάζοντάς τις από την υποδοχή,

Τότε εκείνος τις πήρε στα χέρια του κι άρχισε να τις μετράει. Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως το βλέμμα του πάγωσε:

-Όχι...Ώστε αυτή λοιπόν είναι η τιμωρία μου...;

-Τι συμβαίνει; Τι εννοείς με αυτό; Τον ρώτησε πάλι η σύζυγός του.

-Δεν...Δεν μπορώ να... Προσπαθούσε να πει με δυσκολία.

-Να τι;

-Δε σε βλέπω...Δεν μπορώ να σε δω! Οι κάρτες που σε εικονίζουν είναι κενές!

-Τι;! Τι είπες;!

-Με άκουσες...

-Δε με βλέπεις στις κάρτες; Μα πώς; Εγώ τις βλέπω!

-Μόνο εγώ δεν μπορώ να σε δω...Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι συμβαίνει αυτό...

-Για πόσο καιρό θα γίνεται αυτό;

-Δεν ξέρω...Και δεν είναι ατό μόνο...Νιώθω τελείως εξαντλημένος και αδύναμος...

-Μου επιτρέπεις; Του ζήτησε τότε την άδεια η Reye κι έβαλε το δεξί της χέρι πάνω στο στήθος του. Μετά από λίγο ζωγραφίστηκε ο τρόμος στα μάτια της:

-Τι έγινε τώρα; Τι ένιωσες;! Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Dark Moon.

-Αυτό είναι το θέμα. Δε νιώθω τίποτα. Δεν μπορώ να νιώσω την αύρα των Αιγύπτιων θεών...

-Μα αυτό σημαίνει ότι...Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Jupiter έχοντας καταλάβει.

-Ακριβώς...Οι δυνάμεις του χάθηκαν για δεύτερη φορά...Συμπέρανε με φρίκη η Sailor Moon.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Όχι τώρα! Είπε με παράπονο πάλι η Sailor Jupiter και τον πήρε στους ώμους της καθώς δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί όρθιος από την εξάντληση. Έπειτα είπε πάλι:

-Καλύτερα να πάμε σπίτι αμέσως. Χρειάζεσαι ηρεμία και ξεκούραση...Είπε κι αμέσως πήγαν όλες μαζί στο σπίτι τους. Αμέσως τον έβαλαν στο κρεβάτι και τον σκέπασαν καλά για να μην κρυώσει. Τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος και κοιμήθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως, όμως καμία δεν έφυγε από κοντά του, όλη τη νύχτα έμειναν κοντά του και περίμεναν να αναρρώσει. Μετά όμως από αυτήν την ήττα όλα άλλαξαν, έκτοτε ο Neo δεν ήταν ξανά ο ίδιος, μπορεί να συνήλθε αργότερα, όμως η ζωή του είχε αναποδογυρίσει. Μη μπορώντας να δει τις κάρτες που την απεικόνιζαν, δεν μονομάχησε ξανά.

Πέρασαν αρκετές μέρες από αυτήν τη μονομαχία κι ακόμα δεν είχε εμφανιστεί η Nio από τότε. Με τον Neo νικημένο και θεωρώντας αυτή ότι οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor δεν ήταν σπουδαία απειλή, περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να προχωρήσει το σχέδιό της:

-Τελείωσες Φαραώ...Δεν ήταν και τόσο δύσκολο τελικά...Τώρα έχουν σειρά οι μικρές σου φίλες...Θα σου τα πάρω όλα και θα σε αφήσω χωρίς τίποτα...Πρώτα σου πήρα τις δυνάμεις σου μιας και είσαι ανάξιος να τις χρησιμοποιείς και τώρα θα σου πάρω και ότι αγαπάς περισσότερο...Το βασανιστήριό σου μόλις άρχισε...Είπε γελώντας μοχθηρά...

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo ένιωθε ένα μεγάλο κενό μέσα του και δεν άντεχε άλλο να βρίσκεται στα όρια αυτά. Αισθανόταν να πνίγεται και μετά από αρκετή σκέψη, αποφάσισε να φύγει για λίγο καιρό για να ηρεμήσει και να βρει τις απαντήσεις στα νέα ερωτήματα που προέκυψαν. Γι αυτό το λόγο έβαλε κάποια πράγματα στην τσάντα του κι ετοιμαζόταν να αναχωρήσει για την αναζήτησή του. Καθώς ετοιμαζόταν μπήκε στο γραφείο του η Mako και δοκίμασε να του πει:

-Έλα γρήγορα Neo! Έχουμε μπλεξίματα! Πρέπει να...ε;! Neo;! Γιατί ετοιμάζεις τα πράγματά σου;

-Δε θα έρθω αγάπη μου...Της απάντησε καθώς ετοιμαζόταν.

-Δε θα έρθεις; Γιατί;

-Δεν έχει νόημα...

-Τι εννοείς...;

-Μάτια μου δεν είμαι πια σε θέση να πολεμήσω...

-Μα τα είναι αυτά που λες;!

-Από τότε που έχασα αυτή τη μονομαχία δεν ξέρω πια τι να σκεφτώ...Όλα είναι διαφορετικά. Νιώθω σαν να έχασα ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού μου...

-Μα τι λες τώρα;! Ξεχνάς ποιος είσαι;! Ξεχνάς πόσο σημαντικός είσαι;! Το ότι έχασες μια μονομαχία δε σημαίνει ότι ήρθε το τέλος του κόσμου! Ξέρω ότι σε επηρέασε αυτό το αποτέλεσμα και μπορώ να το καταλάβω αλλά σε παρακαλώ προσπάθησε να ψάξεις μέσα σου για το νόημα των πραγμάτων! Είσαι ο Neo! Είσαι ο καλύτερος! Κανείς δεν μπορεί να το αλλάξει αυτό, ούτε αυτή η μονομαχία! μπορεί να έχασες αλλά θα το ξεπεράσουμε μαζί...Μην το αφήσεις να σε επηρεάσει!

-Δεν είμαι πια το νούμερο 1. Όχι από τη μέρα που ηττήθηκα από την Nio. Της απάντησε τότε αυτός κα πλησιάζοντας, της έβαλε στο χέρι την καρφίτσα του λέγοντας:

-Πάρε αγάπη μου. Θα φύγω για λίγο καιρό...Δεν ξέρω για πόσο θα λείψω...Κράτησέ το σε παρακαλώ...

-Μα γιατί...γιατί θα φύγεις...;

-Γιατί δεν ξέρω πια ποιος είμαι...

-Θα έρθω κι εγώ!

-Δεν πρέπει μάτια μου...Είναι ένα ταξίδι που πρέπει να κάνω μόνος μου...Πρέπει να βρω μόνος μου την απάντηση και μόνο ένας μπορεί να με βοηθήσει...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Όμως...Υποσχέσου μου ότι θα προσέχεις...

-Θα προσέχω...Κι εσύ το ίδιο. Της είπε τότε ο Neo και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του Κι εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε αμέσως κι ακόμα πι σφιχτά καθώς ήταν δύσκολο να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυά της. Εκείνος της χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά και της είπε!

-Από τη στιγμή που δεν μπορώ να σε δω στις κάρτες μου, δεν έχει πια νόημα η μονομαχία για μένα...Όμως πρέπει...να πηγαίνω...

-Εντάξει...να πας στο καλό...Και να προσέχεις...Τον κατευόδωσε δακρυσμένη.

Εκείνος τότε φόρεσε την τσάντα του στους ώμους του και αναχώρησε για τη νέα του αναζήτηση. Ήλπιζε ότι θα έβρισκε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε το πρόσωπο που έψαχνε...

Η κατάσταση δεν μπορούσε να είναι χειρότερη. Το μαχητικό του πνεύμα ήταν σε χειρότερη κατάσταση από ποτέ και η περηφάνια του είχε πληγεί βάναυσα. Αυτό το γεγονός κινητοποίησε τα κορίτσια που μαζεύτηκαν στο ναό να συζητήσουν αυτή τη νέα εμπλοκή:

-Τι θα κάνουμε; Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τον Neo ποτέ έτσι...Ξεκίνησε η Mako την κουβέντα.

-Δίκιο έχεις. Έχει πληγωθεί θανάσιμα, πρέπει να τον βοηθήσουμε με κάποιον τρόπο. Συμπλήρωσε και η Usagi.

-Εγώ είμαι της άποψης ότι το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε είναι να πιστέψουμε σε εκίνον. Αργά ή γρήγορα θα βρει τις απαντήσεις που ζητά. Πήρε το λόγο η Reye.

-Συμφωνώ...Όλο αυτό το περιστατικό ήταν πού διαφορετικό και δύσκολο. Αυτό που χρειάζεται τώρα είναι πίστη και υπομονή και από την πλευρά μας και από τη δική του. Συμφώνησε και η Amy με τα παραπάνω.

-Θέλω να πιστεύω ότι θα βρει γρήγορα τον Ryu. Αυτή τη στιγμή είναι ο μόνος που μπορεί να τον βοηθήσει...παρόλα αυτά ανησυχώ πάρα πολύ...ξανάπε η Mako με την αγωνία ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της.

-Σε καταλαβαίνω...Της απάντησε τότε η Usagi ακουμπώντας την στον ώμο. Αλλά πιστεύω ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά. Κι όσο απουσιάζει, εμείς θα είμαστε δίπλα σου...

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε εκείνη ανακουφισμένη. Πώς όμως δεν μπορεί να με δει στις κάρτες του; Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω...

-Πράγματι, αυτό είναι ανεξήγητο. Αλλά σίγουρα θα υπάρχει κάποια λύση...

-Όπως και να' χει το πράγμα φαινόταν πολύ απογοητευμένος. Κάτι μου λέει ότι δεν είναι απλά ένα παιχνίδι...

-Μην είσαι απαισιόδοξη...Όχι τώρα...Πόσες φορές έχουμε βρεθεί σε δύσκολη θέση κι έχουμε χάσει; Ποτέ! Ούτε τώρα θα χάσουμε λοιπόν.

-Για στάσου...Μόλις μου ήρθε μια ιδέα...Πώς δεν το σκέφτηκα νωρίτερα...;

-Τι είναι; Πες μας λοιπόν.

-Ακούστε...Όταν έφυγε, είδα κάτι σημειώσεις στο γραφείο του. Τυχαίνει να τις έχω μαζί μου. Τους είπε και τις έβαλε κάτω για να τις δουν όλες. Όταν τελείωσαν την ανάγνωση, η Reye είπε:

-Μα φυσικά...Οι Θεοί δεν χάθηκαν. Έχουν σφραγιστεί σε έναν απόμακρο πλανήτη...Αν καταφέρουμε να τους ελευθερώσουμε, τότε οι δυνάμεις του θα επανέλθουν αμέσως...

-Τότε τι καθόμαστε...Ας πιάσουμε δουλειά αμέσως! Πρότεινε η Usagi κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκαν, χρησιμοποίησαν την τηλεμεταφορά τους για να μεταβούν σε έναν πλανήτη που βρισκόταν στις άκρες του ηλιακού συστήματος και δεν είχε ανακαλυφθεί ακόμα από τους αστρονόμους.

Ήταν όμως εμφανές ότι δεν θα τον άφηνε ήσυχο η αντίπαλός του. Θα τον κυνηγούσε μέχρι την άκρη του κόσμου. Γι αυτό το λόγο έδωσε την παρακάτω διαταγή σε έναν από τους υπηρέτες της:

-Πήγαινε και βρες μου το Φαραώ τώρα! Δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνεις αλλά θέλω να τον βρεις και να τον βγάλεις από τη μέση! Και μη γυρίσεις μέχρι να το πετύχεις! Του είπε και τον εξαφάνισε από μπροστά της. Έπειτα ετοίμασε την επόμενη κίνησή της εναντίον των κοριτσιών στέλνοντας μια εξάδα δαιμόνων στον πλανήτη αυτό για να τις εξολοθρεύσει.

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo συνέχιζε το ταξίδι του. Ενίοτε σταματούσε για λίγα λεπτά να ξεκουραστεί και μετά συνέχιζε την πορεία του. Βλέπετε ο Ryu δεν έμενε ποτέ σε ένα μέρος, μετακινούταν συνεχώς και έπρεπε να καταβάλει κάποια προσπάθεια για να τον βρει:  
«Πρέπει να τον βρω οπωσδήποτε...Είναι η μόνη μου ελπίδα. Δεν πρόκειται να σταματήσω αν δεν τα καταφέρω...Μπορεί να μετακινείται συνεχώς αλλά θα τον βρω...Χρειάζομαι τη συμβουλή του περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς συνέχιζε αγόγγυστα.

Τελικά η επιμονή του τον αντάμειψε καθώς τον ανακάλυψε σε μια απομακρυσμένη τοποθεσία να εξασκείται ως συνήθως. Όταν τον είδε, έτρεξε προς το μέρος του. Ο Ryu δεν τον είδε αμέσως μιας και ήταν απορροφημένος με την άσκησή του, όταν όμως τον είδε κι εκείνος χαμογέλασε και τον καλωσόρισε:

-Neo...Πώς είσαι αγαπητό μου παιδί...; Τι σε έφερε εδώ...;

-Δάσκαλε...Χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβρήκα...Σε χρειάζομαι...Είσαι ο μόνος που μπορεί να με βοηθήσει...

-Να σε βοηθήσω, βέβαια, αλά με ποιον τρόπο; Για στάσου όμως...Τι είναι αυτή η μελαγχολία που βλέπω στα μάτια σου...; Τι σου συμβαίνει αγόρι μου...;

-Χρειάζομαι τη συμβουλή σου Ryu...Βρίσκομαι σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση...Έχασα μια μονομαχία κι αυτό σηματοδότησε την πτώση μου...Δεν έχασα απλά ένα παιχνίδι, έχασα κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό...Οι δυνάμεις μου εξαφανίστηκαν και το χειρότερο όλων δεν μπορώ να δω τις κάρτες που εικονίζουν τη σύζυγό μου...

-Μα...Αυτό είναι τρομερό...Και τώρα τι θα κάνεις...;

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν ξέρω πια τι να σκεφτώ...Γι αυτό ήρθα σε σένα...Είσαι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα...

-Ηρέμησε παιδί μου...Θα σε βοηθήσω όπως μπορώ μη φοβάσαι...Έχεις ευγενική καρδιά και δεν πρέπει να σε αφήσω να χαθείς...Γι αυτό άλλωστε σε εκπαίδευσα τότε...Πιστεύω σε σένα. Και δεν τα έχασες όλα όπως πιστεύεις...Έχεις ακόμα τον εαυτό σου. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι αν καθίσεις και σκεφτείς πιο ψύχραιμα, τότε θα καταλάβεις. Όμως για την ώρα γιατί δε μένεις μαζί μου για λίγο; Αυτό θα σε ηρεμήσει κάπως...

-Έχεις δίκιο. Αισθάνομαι ήδη καλύτερα...Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo κι έβγαλε την τσάντα του. Έτσι έμεινε για λίγο καιρό κοντά στο δάσκαλό του, μαζί έκαναν προπόνηση και σταδιακά η καρδιά του ελάφρωνε από το βάρος, όταν δεν έκαναν εξάσκηση, κάθονταν και συζητούσαν

Όλη αυτή η συζήτηση έκανε τον Neo να νιώσει καλύτερα και να ξανασκεφτεί το τι είχε κάνει στο παρελθόν...Σε κάποια φάση η κουβέντα τους έφτασε σε αυτό το σημείο:

-Πριν μου είπες ότι δεν μπορείς να δεις τις κάρτες της γυναίκας σου. Πώς έγινε αυτό;

-Δεν ξέρω. Έγινε όταν έχασα τη μονομαχία...Από τότε δεν είμαι σε θέση να μονομαχήσω ξανά...

-Άκουσε με αγόρι μου, το να κερδίζεις είναι εύκολο. Η αληθινή δύναμη όμως δεν βασίζεται στο να κερδίζεις ή να χάνεις, αλλά στο να σηκώνεσαι πάλι πάνω όταν πέφτεις κάτω. Τώρα είναι η στιγμή να κάνεις μια καινούρια αρχή. Και θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ σε αυτό...

-Ευχαριστώ δάσκαλε...Ήξερα ότι έπρεπε να έρθω σε σένα...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Του απάντησε τότε ο Ryu και μετά από αρκετές μέρες αποφάσισε να τον οδηγήσει σε μια ιδιαίτερη τοποθεσία:

-Τι είναι αυτό το μέρος; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Εδώ ακριβώς είχε γίνει σε μένα μία δοκιμασία...Ίσως είναι αυτό που χρειάζεσαι...Του απάντησε ο Ryu. Τότε μια καινούρια άγνωστη φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους.

-Ποια είσαι;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo μιας και δεν την είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ του.

-Να σου συστηθώ Φαραώ...Είμαι η Χρυσή Μάγισσα Βεατρίκη. Ένιωσα ένα θανατηφόρο σκοτάδι μέσα σου, ένα σκοτάδι που κρύβει πολύ μεγάλο κίνδυνο κι έτσι δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω να προχωρήσεις παραπάνω...

-Μιλάς για τη σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών; Ο Neo έχει μάθει να ελέγχει τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά...! Μπήκε τότε ο Ryu στη μέση.

-Τώρα τελευταία έχω δυσκολίες να την κρατάω υπό έλεγχο αν και τώρα έχει εξασθενήσει...Κι όπως και να' χει δεν έχει να κάνει με σένα!

-Θα το ανακαλύψουμε τώρα αμέσως. Θα σε δοκιμάσω αν είσαι άξιος. Του είπε τότε εκείνη.

Και ξαφνικά ένα κίτρινο εκτυφλωτικό φως συνοδευόμενο από χρυσές πεταλούδες τον κάλυψε και τον μετέφερε σε μια άλλη διάσταση. Το μέρος δεν ήταν και το πιο ευχάριστο πράγμα που μπορούσε να δει κανείς. Ήταν σκοτεινό και μια σκοτεινή αύρα πλανιόταν στην ατμόσφαιρα. Αλλά η όψη του τοπίου ήταν το λιγότερο που τον απασχόλησε σε σχέση με ότι είδε μετά από λίγα λεπτά:

-Πού βρίσκομαι;! Είπε τότε καθώς έβλεπε γύρω του αλλά το βλέμμα του σταμάτησε πάνω στις φίλες του που νικημένες στο έδαφος με μια φιγούρα να στέκεται απέναντί τους και προφανώς υπεύθυνη για ότι έγινε. Μόλις είδε ποιος το έκανε, έγινε έξω φρενών:

-Akuma...! Εσύ το έκανες! Θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Έλα λοιπόν μικρέ! Δοκίμασε να με πολεμήσεις! Είναι ώρα να σου δείξω τα λάθη των τρόπων σου...!

Λέγοντας αυτά, όρμησε εναντίον του με άγριες διαθέσεις. Ο Akuma τότε αμύνθηκε και απέφυγε το πρώτο χτύπημα που πήγε να δεχτεί αλλά ο Neo δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, δοκίμασε ξανά. Χωρίς αποτέλεσμα όμως πάλι, αμέσως τότε ο αντίπαλός του πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση καταφέρνοντάς του ένα Shoryuken το οποίο τον πέτυχε και τον έριξε κάτω. Δε στάθηκε όμως αρκετό για να τον νικήσει. Σηκώθηκε πάνω και επιχείρησε να ξαναχτυπήσει τον Akuma με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, αυτή τον πέτυχε στο στομάχι και τον έκανε πίσω, στην ουσία δεν του έκανε ζημιά κι ας δοκίμαζε ξανά και ξανά ο Neo τα χτυπήματά του. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση όμως δεν μπορούσε να τα βάλει μαζί του, ότι κι αν έκανε δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα πάνω στον Akuma, κάθε του κίνηση δεν τον πείραζε, αντίθετα οι κινήσεις του αντιπάλου του είχαν αποτέλεσμα και μάλιστα δραματικό. Στο τέλος της μονομαχίας ο Akuma πήδηξε ψηλά στον αέρα και κατεβαίνοντας με απίστευτη ταχύτητα τον χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο στήθος σωριάζοντάς τον κάτω και καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να σηκωθεί για λίγη ώρα...

Όταν τελικά σηκώθηκε, ο αντίπαλός του στεκόταν ακόμα από πάνω του. Τότε είπε:

-Τέτοια δύναμη...Πώς μπορεί κάποιος να είναι τόσο δυνατός...

Τότε μια γνώριμη φωνή πλανήθηκε στους ουρανούς:

**-****Neo****...Χρησιμοποίησε τη σκοτεινή σου δύναμη...Τη χρειάζεσαι για να κερδίσεις αυτή τη μάχη...**

-Όχι! Δε θα επιτρέψω να γίνω σαν τον Akuma! Είπε τότε ο Neo που κατάλαβε ποιος του μιλούσε...Ενώ παράλληλα συνέρχονταν και οι Πολεμίστριες.

-Είστε ακόμα ζωντανές;! Τότε θα τελειώσω ότι άρχισα! Είπε ο Akuma έτοιμος να τις αποτελειώσει.

-ΟΧΙ! ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος απόγνωση.

**-Χρησιμοποίησέ το αλλιώς δες τις φίλες σου να πεθαίνουν!**

-Δεν μπορεί! Κάποιος άλλος τρόπος θα υπάρχει!

**-Δεν υπάρχει!**

-Δεν είναι δίκαιο...! Πρέπει να αφήσω κάποιον να πεθάνει για να μείνω στο σωστό δρόμο;! Θα είναι χειρότερο κι από το να παραδοθώ στο σκοτάδι...

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, είδε με τρόμο το σκοτεινό του μισό να στέκεται μπροστά του κοιτώντας τον κατευθείαν με το κόκκινο των ματιών του...Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδε γιατί μετά το τέλος του επισφραγίστηκε καθώς ο Akuma τον πλησίασε και του είπε:

-Περίμενα περισσότερα από αυτόν που νίκησε τον Bison αλλά η αδυναμία σου με απογοητεύει...Πέθανε...

Αυτό ήταν λοιπόν. Ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε κι άλλο και το μόνο που ακουγόταν τώρα ήταν 33 χτυπήματα και η ενέργεια που παρήγαγαν. Μόλις η κίνηση εκτελέστηκε, ο Neo βρισκόταν νεκρός στο έδαφος. Το Shun Goku Satsu είχε ενεργήσει πάνω του για τα καλά.

Εδώ το όραμα τελείωσε και ο Neo επέστρεψε στον κόσμο του. Τότε η Χρυσή Μάγισσα του είπε:

-Όλα ήταν μια ψευδαίσθηση Φαραώ...Μια δοκιμασία στην οποία απέτυχες. Είσαι τόσο επικίνδυνος όσο νόμιζα, ακριβώς όπως και την πρώτη φορά που πάλεψε το σκοτεινό σου μισό εναντίον της Nio.

-Ώστε εσύ δημιούργησες τον Shadow Neo εκείνη τη φορά! Έπρεπε να το φανταστώ! Λοιπόν άκουσε με καλά και βαλ' το καλά στο μυαλό σου. Μπορεί να με βλέπεις σαν απειλή, δεν ξέρω τι θα κάνω με τη σκοτεινή μου δύναμη και τι θα μου συμβεί. Δεν έχω όλες τις απαντήσεις αλλά αυτό δεν πρόκειται να με σταματήσει! Θα ακολουθήσω το δρόμο που επέλεξα χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική μου δύναμη! Κι όσο κι αν χάνομαι, πάντα θα είμαι ικανός να επιστρέφω γιατί δεν ξεχνώ ποτέ τα πράγματα που έχουν πραγματικά σημασία! Δε θα κάνω πίσω, ούτε θα κρυφτώ ούτε θα παραλύσω από φόβο εξαιτίας των σκιών! Θα συνεχίσω να προχωρώ και να παλεύω για να βρω τις απαντήσεις που ψάχνω κι αυτό δεν μπορεί να μου το αρνηθεί κανείς! Ούτε κι εσύ!

Όλα αυτά συγκίνησαν τον Ryu ο οποίος είπε:

-Τα είπες καλά παιδί μου...Βλέπω ότι δεν χάθηκαν όλα. Η αποφασιστικότητά σου παραμένει αξιόλογη γι αυτό θα σου προτείνω κάτι το οποίο είμαι βέβαιος ότι δεν θα το αρνηθείς.

-Και τι είναι; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo.

-Αυτό! Του απάντησε τότε ο Ryu δείχνοντάς του τη γροθιά του.

-Δέχομαι! Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και πήρε θέση μάχης. Αμέσως οι δυο τους ξεκίνησαν τον αγώνα τους και γρήγορα βρέθηκαν να χρησιμοποιούν τις ίδιες κινήσεις ο ένας στον άλλο. Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo επιχείρησε το Shin Shoryuken στον αντίπαλό του με επιτυχία, όμως ο Ryu σηκώθηκε αμέσως και δοκίμασε το ίδιο πάνω του με την ίδια επιτυχία κι έτσι συνεχίστηκε η μονομαχία με το ίδιο αμείωτο ενδιαφέρον καθώς οι δύο παίχτες ήταν ισοδύναμοι και κανείς δεν ήξερε να εγκαταλείπει. Στο τέλος της μονομαχίας ο Ryu σταύρωσε τα χέρια του κι ετοίμασε το κύμα γροθιάς (Hadouken) ενώ ο Neo τον πλησίασε αρκετά για να τον αποτελειώσει. Όμως και πάλι ο συγχρονισμός τους ήταν απίστευτος και τη στιγμή που το κύμα τον πετύχαινε και προσπαθούσε να μείνει όρθιος, εκτέλεσε πάνω στον Ryu μια από τις πιο δυνατές του κινήσεις, το Metsu Shoryuken. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να του καταφέρει ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα και να τον σωριάσει κάτω για να πέσει κι αυτός μετά χτυπημένος από το Hadouken τελειώνοντας ισόπαλο τον αγώνα και με τους δύο κάτω εξουθενωμένους...

Μετά από δέκα λεπτά συνήλθαν και οι δύο και σηκώθηκαν όρθιοι, πλησίασαν τότε ο ένας τον άλλο, δώσανε τα χέρια και ο Ryu είπε:

-Πάλεψες καλά Neo...Ήταν τιμή μου.

-Η τιμή ήταν όλη δική μου...Απάντησε εκείνος Όμως δεν έμειναν για πολύ ήρεμοι καθώς ένας απρόσμενος επισκέπτης τους χάλασε τη μέρα:

-Επιτέλους σε βρήκα Φαραώ!

Τότε ο Neo γύρισε και είδε τον υπηρέτη της Nio:

-Εσύ μου έλειπες τώρα...Για μένα ήρθες ε; Θα σε φροντίσω καλά...Είπε κι ετοίμασε τις γροθιές του για καινούρια μάχη.

-Περίμενε Neo...Δε νομίζω ότι αυτός ο δαίμονας θέλει να παλέψει μαζί σου. Μάλλον θέλει να μονομαχήσετε.

-Το είπα και πριν Ryu...Χωρίς τις κάρτες της δεν πρόκειται να μονομαχήσω ξανά...

-Έλα τώρα αγόρι μου...Ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά με μένα ότι δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις να μονομαχήσεις...Ίσως αυτή η ήττα σε βοηθήσει να κάνεις μια καινούρια αρχή...Έλα...Είναι ώρα για μονομαχία...Του είπε τότε ο Ryu κι έβγαλε αό την τσάντα το δίσκο μονομαχίας τον οποίο είχε πάρει μαζί του και του τον φόρεσε στο αριστερό χέρι...

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό;

-Πιο σίγουρος δε θα μπορούσα να είμαι...Απ' ότι θυμάμαι μου έλεγες ότι μονομαχούσες πάντα βάζοντας την καρδιά σου στις κάρτες και γι αυτό έβγαινες πάντα νικητής, αν μονομαχήσεις τώρα, ίσως βρεις αυτό που έχασες. Ποτέ δεν είναι αργά για ένα καινούριο ξεκίνημα. Δε συμφωνείς κι εσύ...; Αν νικήσεις αυτόν το δαίμονα, ίσως αλλάξουν τα πράγματα...

-Δεν ξέρω...Μπορεί να έχεις δίκιο. Θα δοκιμάσω κι ελπίζω για το καλύτερο...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο του όπως και ο αντίπαλός του.

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου Φαραώ...

-Θα δούμε ποιος ανήκει σε ποιον όταν σε διαλύσω! Του είπε τότε ο Neo νευρικά και τράβηξε τις πέντε πρώτες κάρτες του ενώ θα έκανε και την πρώτη κίνηση. Γι αυτό τράβηξε άλλη μια κάρτα η οποία όμως ήταν κενή, τότε κατάλαβε:

«Ελπίζω να μην είναι πολύ αργά...Σε παρακαλώ αγάπη μου, δώσε μου τη δύναμή σου...» Είπε στον εαυτό του κι έκλεισε τα μάτια του για λίγο κρατώντας την κάρτα στο άλλο χέρι. Όταν τελικά άνοιξε τα μάτια, είδε ξανά την εικόνα της στην κάρτα. Ήταν πραγματικά κάτι το απίστευτο:

Καθώς ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να μονομαχήσει, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είχαν φτάσει στον προορισμό τους. Στο μεταξύ τα τσιράκια της Nio είχαν φτάσει κι αυτά στον πλανήτη για να τις διαλύσουν. Τα κορίτσια είχαν προσγειωθεί σε μια βραχώδη περιοχή που βρεχόταν από θάλασσα όμως δεν ήταν καθόλου ειδυλλιακό το τοπίο. Τότε η Sailor Jupiter τις επανέφερε στην τάξη λέγοντας:

-Ελάτε παιδιά...Έχουμε δουλειά να κάνουμε... Και τότε προχώρησαν όλες μαζί μη γνωρίζοντας ωστόσο αν πήγαιναν σωστά...'όπως επίσης δε γνώριζαν ότι κάποιος τους παρακολουθούσε...

Την ίδια στιγμή η Nio είχε στρογγυλοκαθίσει στην κορυφή του πύργου της τηλεόρασης και μπορούσε από εκεί να βλέπει τα πάντα:

-Σύντομα όλα αυτά θα είναι δικά μου...Πρώτα το Τόκυο και μετά...όλος ο κόσμος! Όλη η γη θα γονατίσει μπροστά μου! Είπε τότε γελώντας ...

Από την άλλη οι έξι πολεμίστριες συνέχιζαν την πορεία τους αλλά σε κάποια στιγμή ο Δίας σταμάτησε, τότε η Sailor Moon πήγε σε εκείνη και της είπε:

-Είσαι καλά...;

-Ναι...Απλά ανησυχώ...

-Μη φοβάσαι...Πρέπει να έχουμε πίστη...Θα τα καταφέρουμε και θα την στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθε...Της είπε για να αναπτερώσει το ηθικό.

-Καλά λες...Πάμε. Απάντησε τότε ο Δίας και συνέχισαν. Όμως δεν πρόλαβαν να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο γιατί οι δαίμονες τους ανακάλυψαν και τους έκανα επίθεση, ευτυχώς ο πρώτος που επιτέθηκε αστόχησε καθώς έσκυψαν οι δυο τους και πέρασε από άνω τους ενώ οι υπόλοιπες πήραν θέση μάχης.

-Είναι παντού! Είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Καλυφθείτε όπου μπορείτε! Έδωσε τότε εντολή η Sailor Moon κι αμέσως προσπάθησαν να βρουν κάλυψε ενώ όταν μπορούσαν δοκίμαζαν τις επιθέσεις τους, δυστυχώς όμως αυτοί ήταν γρήγοροι και δεν μπορούσαν να τους πετύχουν.

Ξαφνικά δύο από αυτούς χτύπησαν κλωτσώντας τον Ερμή και τη Dark Moon ενώ η Αφροδίτη με τον Άρη προσπαθούσαν να τους απωθήσουν όπως μπορούσαν. Η Amy με την Kurai στο μεταξύ σηκώθηκαν πάλι και πέρασαν στην αντεπίθεση αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι δεν είχαν το πλεονέκτημα. Ένας από αυτούς πήγε να επιτεθεί στην Sailor Jupiter αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και έπεσε πάνω σε έναν βράχο καθώς ο Δίας πήδηξε από πάνω του για να ξεφύγει.

Το ότι δεν είχαν πλεονέκτημα φαινόταν πιο πολύ όταν οι επιθέσεις τω Πολεμιστριών αν και πετύχαιναν, δεν έκαναν ζημία στα τέρατα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έπεσαν πάνω τους φέρνοντάς τις σε ακόμα δυσκολότερη θέση. Πώς θα μπορούσαν να το αντιμετωπίσουν...;

Κι εκεί που όλα έδειχναν ότι είχε έρθει το τέλος, μια γνώριμη φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά καλυπτόμενη με χρυσές πεταλούδες, αμέσως εξόντωσε όλους τους δαίμονες χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία της και αναγκάζοντάς τους να υποχωρήσουν καθώς είχαν μεγάλες απώλειες...

Όταν τελείωσε με αυτούς, στάθηκε απέναντι από την ομάδα κι έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγο. Πρώτη μίλησε η Reye για να σπάσει αυτή η σιωπή:

-Ήταν απίθανο...Ευχαριστούμε...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Όμως...Ποια είσαι...; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon με εμφανή την απορία στο πρόσωπό της...

-Τι αγένεια εκ μέρους μου...Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ...Είμαι η Χρυσή Μάγισσα Βεατρίκη αι ξέρω ακριβώς τι σας φέρνει εδώ...

-Ξέρεις...; Πώς είναι δυνατόν...Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι...Υπάρχουν πολλά πράγματα που ξέρω για σας Πολεμίστριες Sailor...Όπως επίσης γνωρίζω το λόγο που σας φέρνει σε αυτόν εδώ τον πλανήτη. Γι αυτό ακριβώς είμαι μπροστά σας, για να σας βοηθήσω. Ακολουθήστε με...Τους πρότεινε και πέρασε μπροστά με τις άλλες να την ακολουθούν.

Εν τω μεταξύ, η Nio συνέχιζε την καταστροφή της πάνω από τον πύργο. Για αρχή σκοτείνιασε τους ουρανούς και συνεχείς μαύροι κεραυνοί έπεφταν παντού σκορπώντας το φόβο και τον τρόμο...

Κι όσο η Νιο συνέχιζε την καταστροφή της, η Χρυσή Μάγισσα οδηγούσε την ομάδα στον πρώτο προορισμό του ταξιδιού της

-Πού μας πηγαίνεις; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Mercury.

-Θα το μάθετε σύντομα. Της απάντησε.

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε...ο Neo δε θα κρατήσει άλλο έτσι...Είπε και η Sailor Moon.

-Το ξέρω...Να έχετε όμως εμπιστοσύνη στο φίλο σας...

Και το ταξίδι συνεχίστηκε για αρκετή ώρα. Τελικά το τέρμα ήταν τα ερείπια ενός ναού του οποίου όμως το ιερό ήταν ακόμα άθικτο.

-Τι είναι αυτός ο ναός. Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι η αρχή του ταξιδιού σας. Βλέπετε εκείνο το βουνό στον ορίζοντα; Εκεί βρίσκεται ο Κρύσταλλος της Αναγέννησης. Αυτός θα σας βοηθήσει να ελευθερώσετε τα τρία θρυλικά θηρία από τη σφραγίδα τους.

-Αυτό σημαίνει ότι ο Neo θα ξαναβρεί τις δυνάμεις του αν το κάνουμε;

-Ακριβώς...Ο φίλος σας ο Φαραώ έχει ευγενική καρδιά και η κατοχή αυτής της δύναμης, .ήταν η ζωντανή απόδειξη. Όταν τον δοκίμασα, κατάλαβα ότι ήταν αποφασισμένος να θυσιάσει τη δική του ζωή για να μείνει στο δρόμο που επέλεξε και να προστατέψει ότι αγαπάει, δηλαδή εσάς.

-Το ήξερα...Ήξερα ότι θα το έκανε...Δεν αμφέβαλα ούτε στιγμή...Της απάντησε τότε ο Δίας.

Τότε η Χρυσή Μάγισσα τις πρότρεψε να συγκεντρωθούν γύρω από το ιερό, όταν το έκαναν, εκείνη πήρε χρυσόσκονη στα χέρια της και τις πλησίασε λέγοντας.

-Η δύναμη ενός αληθινού πολεμιστή δεν κρίνεται ούτε από τη στολή που φοράει, ούτε και από τις υπερδυνάμεις που μπορεί να έχει. Η απάντησε βρίσκεται μέσα στην καρδιά σας.

Λέγοντας αυτά φύσηξε τη χρυσόσκονη από τα χέρια της και οι φλόγες που ήταν αναμμένες, υψώθηκαν πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Όταν απλώθηκε σε όλο το ιερό, όλες τους ένιωσαν μια περίεργη αλλαγή μέσα τους, μια ευχάριστη αναστάτωση. Τότε η Βεατρίκη ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Sailor Moon...Σαν αρχηγός της ομάδας η δύναμή σου ανανεώθηκε πέρα από κάθε φαντασία...Εμποτισμένη από το Δικέφαλο Αετό, Η Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμή σου ανανεώθηκε περνώντας σε νέο επίπεδο. Το ίδιο ισχύει για όλες σας Πολεμίστριες Sailor...Τώρα όμως πηγαίνετε...Ο Φαραώ σας χρειάζεται...

-Δε θα έρθεις μαζί μας...Τη ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν μπορώ...Είναι κάτι που πρέπει να το κάνετε μόνες σας. Εμπιστεύομαι όμως την ικανότητά σας...Η δύναμη βρίσκεται μέσα σας...Εμπιστευτείτε την...Και θα βγείτε νικητές...Καλή τύχη...

Αυτά ήταν τε τελευταία της λόγια πριν εξαφανιστεί. Τώρα ήταν μόνες τους στο ναό και ετοιμάζονταν για το επόμενο βήμα.

Στη γη όμως η κατάσταση πήγαινε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Οι καταστροφές εντείνονταν και η Nio το απολάμβανε. Κάποια στιγμή ήρθαν πίσω όσοι δαίμονες είχαν επιβιώσει.

-Ήρθατε βλέπω...Ελπίζω να μου φέρνετε καλά νέα...Καταστρέψατε τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτσι δεν είναι; Τους ρώτησε.

-Ήμασταν πολύ κοντά να το πετύχουμε...Αλλά...Προσπάθησε τότε να πει ο δαίμονας που ήταν πιο μπροστά από τους άλλους.

-Τι αλλά;! Δεν τις σκοτώσατε;! Και θέλετε να ονομάζεστε δικοί μου στρατιώτες;! Χαθείτε από μπροστά μου! Είπε νευριασμένα εκείνη και τους κατέστρεψε αμέσως με μια Κόκκινη Αστραπή. Έπειτα είπε:

-Αν είναι να κάνεις κάτι, καλύτερα να το κάνεις μόνος σου...! Ακόμα κι αν γυρίσουν πίσω, θα τις περιμένει μια πολύ ωραία έκπληξη! Σύντομα Φαραώ θα μείνεις μόνος σου, μετά...Είσαι δικός μου! Και μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου, η γη θα μου ανήκει!

Κι ενώ η Nio ετοίμαζε το σατανικό της σχέδιο, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor ήταν έτοιμες για την είσοδό τους στη μεγάλη ζούγκλα απ' όπου θα περνούσαν για να βρουν τον κρύσταλλο. Ξεκίνησαν λοιπόν για το μεγάλο τους ταξίδι. Η διαδρομή φαινόταν ατελείωτη μέσα από άγρια βλάστηση να τους περιτριγυρίζει. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Χόρτασα βλάστηση για τα υπόλοιπα χρόνια της ζωής μου!

-Κουράγια παιδιά. Θα φτάσουμε...Προσπάθησε να τις ενθαρρύνει η Sailor Jupiter.

Τελικά το ταξίδι τους, τους έφερα μπροστά σε ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα. Εκατοντάδες τεράστια οστά δεινοσαύρων βρίσκονταν στην περιοχή του δάσους την οποία ανακάλυψαν:

-Καλώς ήρθατε στο Jurassic park. Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Πολύ αστείο Minako. Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τότε συνέβη κάτι το εξωπραγματικό, τη στιγμή που ήταν απορροφημένες, ένας από τους απολιθωμένους δεινόσαυρους που είχε τη μορφή του τρικέρατου, ζωντάνεψε κι όρμησε καταπάνω τους. Στο παρά πέντε απέφυγαν το χτύπημά του αλλά ο δεινόσαυρος τις πήρε διαδοχικά στο κυνήγι πρώτα την Αφροδίτη και μετά τη Sailor Moon. Για να βοηθήσει ο Άρης δοκίμασε τη φλογισμένη της επίθεση αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και μάλιστα έφαγε και μία με το κέρατο για να πεταχτεί πίσω ενώ η Kurai πέρασε από κάτω για να ξεφύγει.

Το δεύτερο θύμα του κυνηγητού του τρικέρατου ήταν τώρα η Sailor moon που δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει εύκολα. Τότε ο Δίας πήδηξε ψηλά και καβάλησε τον θηρίο προσπαθώντας να το δαμάσει. Μάταια ο δεινόσαυρος προσπαθούσε να την ξεφορτωθεί καθώς είχε γαντζωθεί για τα καλά πάνω του και τελικά έτσι όπως κουνιόταν το θηρίο, η Mako κατάφερε να βρει το αδύνατο σημείο του που ήταν ένα είδος μοχλού. Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει καιρό, τον τράβηξε με αποτέλεσμα ο δεινόσαυρος να διαλυθεί κι εκείνη να πέσει λίγο άτσαλα στο έδαφος. Αμέσως οι άλλες έτρεξαν κοντά της να δουν αν είναι εντάξει.

-Είσαι καλά Mako; Τη ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι, μια χαρά είμαι, ας του δίνουμε από εδώ μην τύχει και ξανακολλήσουν αυτά εδώ...Απάντησε εκείνη και έφυγαν αμέσως από εκεί.

Αυτή τη φορά δεν είχαν να διανύσουν τόσο μεγάλη απόσταση και τελικά έφτασαν στο σημείο που έψαχναν από την αρχή, τη βάση στην οποία φυλαγόταν ο Κρύσταλλος της Αναγέννησης. Επιτέλους η στιγμή της αλήθειας πλησίαζε...

Πρώτη η Sailor Jupiter προχώρησε προς το μνημείο όπου το κύκλωναν τέσσερα αγάλματα πολεμιστών, άπλωσε τα χέρι της κι άγγιξε ένα από αυτά. Όταν όμως γύρισε την πλάτη αυτά τα αγάλματα πήραν ζωή και μεταμορφώθηκαν σε άγριους και πάνοπλους πολεμιστές.

Αυτή ήταν ίσως η τελική δοκιμασία για την ομάδα. Αν νικούσαν αυτά τα πλάσματα, θα είχαν πρόσβαση στον κρύσταλλο.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Το πρώτο θύμα της επίθεσης των αγαλμάτων ήταν η Sailor Venus η οποία ευτυχώς απέφυγε το χτύπημα και η σύγκρουση γενικεύτηκε σε όλο το ελεύθερο μέρος του δάσους. Σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Jupiter επιχείρησε να χτυπήσει με γροθιά έναν από αυτούς αλλά αποδείχθηκε ότι δεν ήταν και η καλύτερη κίνηση γιατί η γροθιά της γύρισε πίσω. Τότε είπε με φρίκη:

-Αυτά είναι φτιαγμένα από πέτρα! Δεν μπορούμε να τα νικήσουμε έτσι!

-Σωστά! Αυτοί οι τύποι μπορεί α είναι δυνατοί αλλά δεν είναι καθόλου έξυπνοι! Είπε η Sailor Mercury καθώς προσπαθούσε να αμυνθεί στις λυσσασμένες επιθέσεις των πέτρινων πολεμιστών. Το κάθε θηρίο είχε πιάσει από μία της ομάδας και την είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά, για την ακρίβεια ένας από αυτούς είχε πάρει στο κυνήγι τη Sailor Moon αναγκάζοντάς την να ανεβαίνει πιο ψηλά στην πλαγιά, το ίδιο γινόταν και με την Kurai που βρέθηκε στο χείλος του γκρεμού. Την ίδια στιγμή η Sailor Mars ανέβαινε για να βοηθήσει. Την κατάλληλη στιγμή λοιπόν πήδηξε από ψηλά για να γραπώσει το τέρας αλλά δεν υπολόγισε καλά και έμεινε νε κρέμεται από την άκρη του βράχου με κίνδυνο να πέσει στον καταρράκτη που ήταν δίπλα τους. Την κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε η Sailor Dark Moon που κλώτσησε στην πλάτη το πέτρινο τέρας το οποίο προσπαθούσε να ρίξει τον Άρη στον καταρράκτη με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει αυτό τελικά μέσα και εκείνη να σωθεί την τελευταία κυριολεκτικά στιγμή.

-Ευχαριστώ...Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα...Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars όταν την ανέβασε από κάτω τελικά

-Πάει ο ένας. Μένουν άλλοι τρεις. Απάντησε εκείνη κι έτρεξαν να βοηθήσουν τιε άλλες πολεμίστριες

Την Αφροδίτη συγκεκριμένα την είχε στριμώξει το πέτρινο θηρίο και την είχε φέρει σε αδιέξοδο, με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει η Reye τον χτύπησε με τη φλογισμένη της επίθεση και τον έκανε να ασχοληθεί μαζί της ενώ την ίδια στιγμή το άλλο θηρίο συνέχιζε να κυνηγά τη Sailor Moon, ευτυχώς γι αυτήν έφτασαν πάνω στην ώρα ενισχύσεις που άκουγαν στο όνομα Sailor Jupiter για βοήθεια τη στιγμή που το όπλο του μαχητή κομμάτιαζε ένα βράχο. Τότε της Mako τής ήρθε μια ιδέα:

-Θυμάσαι τι είπε η Amy; Είναι δυνατοί αλλά καθόλου έξυπνοι. Βοήθησέ με να σπρώξω!

Κι αμέσως έβαλαν ένα ξύλο κάτω από μια στοίβα βράχων, άρχισαν να σπρώχνουν με όλη τους τη δύναμη και τελικά τα κατάφεραν. Οι βράχοι κύλισαν με αποτέλεσμα να καταπλακώσουν και το δεύτερο θηρίο.

Η Kurai με τη σειρά της είχε να κάνει και με τους δύο που είχαν μείνει αλλά το μυαλό της Amy θα έσωζε την κατάσταση ξανά:  
-Kurai! Πιάσε αυτό! Της φώναξε πετώντας της ένα σχοινί, εκείνη το έπιασε και την κατάλληλη στιγμή άλλαξαν πλευρές, η Amy κατέβηκε και η Kurai ανέβηκε με αποτέλεσμα το ένα τέρας να χτυπήσει το άλλο κόβοντάς το στα δύο.

-Αυτό θα πει πονοκέφαλος...Είπε τότε η Amy γελώντας.

Και τώρα είχε μείνει μόνο ένας από αυτούς. Τώρα ήταν σειρά της Mako να αναλάβει. Συγκεντρώνοντας όσο μεγαλύτερη δύναμη μπορούσε, έφτιαξε μια μεγάλη μπάλα με κεραυνούς που στόχευαν τον τελευταίο πολεμιστή:

-Εντάξει εξυπνάκια, ώρα να σε αποσυναρμολογήσω! ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι αστραπές πήραν τη μορφή δράκου και κατάπιαν το τέρας για να το κάνουν ψητό και να το καταστρέψουν. Έτσι εξολοθρεύτηκε και το τελευταίο άγαλμα

Όταν έγινε αυτό, η γη άρχισε ένα σείεται και η πύλη του ναού άνοιγε με τον κρύσταλλο τελικά να αποκαλύπτεται τοποθετημένος πάνω σε έναν βωμό.

-Τα καταφέραμε! Ο κρύσταλλος! Είπε τότε χαρούμενη η Sailor Moon.

Τότε η ενέργεια του κρυστάλλου άρχισε νε ελευθερώνεται έχοντας σαν αποτέλεσμα τρεις ακτίνες κόκκινου, γαλάζιου και κίτρινου χρώματος να χτυπήσουν το έδαφος και να πεταχτούν μέσα από αυτό οι τρεις Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί μαζί με το Δικέφαλο Αετό που εμφανίστηκε τελευταίος πάνω από τους Θεούς με τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor να κοιτούν με δέος και θαυμασμό την αναγέννησή τους. Έπειτα τα θεϊκά πλάσματα εξαφανίστηκαν για να επιστρέψουν εκεί που ανήκαν. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Η αποστολή μας τελείωσε...Ας γυρίσουμε πίσω. Οι δυνάμεις του Neo θα επιστρέψουν σε αυτόν από στιγμή σε στιγμή

Όλες συμφώνησαν μαζί της και χρησιμοποιώντας την τηλεμεταφορά τους, επέστρεψαν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν στη Γη. Όταν έφτασαν, αντίκρισαν ένα τοπίο καταστροφής. Αυτό όμως ήταν το λιγότερο για το οποίο θα έπρεπε να ανησυχούν. Η Nio τις περίμενε για να τελειώσει τη δουλειά:

-Επιτέλους ήρθατε...Κι άρχισα να ανησυχώ μήπως δεν ερχόσασταν. Ήρθε το τέλος σας...Τώρα ανήκετε σε μένα!

-Τι νομίζεις ότι λες;! Της είπε σε έντονο ύφος η Sailor Moon

-Τα παιχνίδια τελειώνουν εδώ! Δείτε!

-Δεν είσαι σε θέση να μας απειλείς! Είσαι δειλή και τίποτε άλλο! Της είπε τότε στο ίδιο ύφος η Sailor Jupiter.

Αλλά δυστυχώς η Nio δε μπλόφαρε. Οι κόκκινοι κεραυνοί της δημιούργησαν 6 στροβίλους οι οποίοι δεν επηρεάζονταν από τις επιθέσεις των Πολεμιστριών και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, κάθε στρόβιλος παγίδεψε κι από μία για να τις μεταφέρει σε άλλο μέρος.

Κι ενώ οι Πολεμίστριες προσπαθούσαν να ξεφύγουν, τώρα ήταν σειρά του Neo να τελειώσει τη δική του καθώς ήταν έτοιμος να επιστρέψει στη δράση μονομαχώντας με το τσιράκι που έστειλε η Nio για να τον εξαφανίσει μια και καλή.

-Θα παίξω πρώτος! Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Ξεκίνα λοιπόν για να σε αποτελειώσω μια για πάντα!

-Εσύ το ζήτησες χοντροκέφαλε! Ξεκινάω την κίνησή μου καλώντας τον Κόκκινο Δράκο της Φωτιάς (500) σε θέση επίθεσης! Αυτό είναι όλο για την ώρα!

-Σειρά μου! Στέλνω δύο κάρτες στο νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω τον Candelato το Θηρίο του Φωτός! (0000) και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Το τέρας σου έχει 12 αστέρια αλλά μηδέν πόντους. Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;!

-Το πλάσμα μου κερδίζει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι μου και κρατάω τρεις! Ευτυχώς όμως γι σένα δεν μπορεί να επιτεθεί στο γύρο που κλήθηκε. Σειρά σου.

-Καιρός ήταν! Καλώ το Χρυσό Δράκο (500) σε θέση άμυνας! Και σε περιμένω!

-Δε βλέπεις ότι έχεις μειονέκτημα Φαραώ...;

-Το βλέπω...Αλλά βλέπω κι ότι εσύ είσαι μειονέκτημα από μόνος σου! Κάνε την κίνησή σου τώρα!

-Θα την κάνω και θα χάσεις!

-Ναι σίγουρα...Ειδικά με το τέρας που κάλεσες. Δεν μπορείς να τραβήξεις καμία κάρτα!

-Δεν χρειάζεται! Candelato επίθεση!

Το δικέφαλο θηρίο επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε το Χρυσό Δράκο, κάτι που ο Neo περίμενε:

-Μόλις κατέστρεψες το δράκο μου, ενεργοποίησες την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω στην αρένα τον Ασημένιο και το Χάλκινο Δράκο! Και τώρα η κίνησή μου! Πρώτα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και τραβάω δύο κάρτες! Μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Nova! Χάρη σε αυτήν μπορώ να στείλω ένα τέρας μου στο Νεκροταφείο για καλέσω ένα άλλο στη θέση του! Και διαλέγω ο Δράκο της Απώλειας! (600) Δεν τελείωσα όμως! Θυσιάζω τους δύο δράκους μου για να δώσω μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία σε κάτι δικό μου! Επέστρεψε Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι! (2500) Όπως κι εγώ! Και τώρα είναι ώρα για την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου! Μπορώ να σημαδέψω μια κάρτα στο χέρι σου και να την ξεφορτωθώ. Αν είναι τέρας χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής, αν όχι χάνω εγώ 500 πόντους! Για να δούμε λοιπόν τι έχεις!

Τότε ο δράκος χτύπησε μια κάρτα του δαίμονα που ήταν τέρας κι έτσι έχασε 500 πόντους.

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν ήσουν τόσο τυχερός! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και το έκανε και δεύτερη φορά για να χάσει ο αντίπαλός του άλλους 500 πόντους και μαζί του έχανε 1000 πόντους επίθεσης και το τέρας του.

-Και τώρα μια Τρίτη φορά αι καλύτερη! Είπε πάλι ο Neo και ο δράκος του αφαίρεσε και την τελευταία κάρτα τέρατος που είχε παίρνοντάς του άλλους 500 πόντους και αφήνοντας το Θηρίο του Φωτός χωρίς κανέναν πόντο επίθεσης. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Ώρα να σε τελειώνω μαζί σου! Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι, αποτελείωσέ τον! Πες στο αφεντικό σου ότι ο Neo επέστρεψε!

Μαζί με το τέρας, καταστράφηκε και ο δαίμονας μαζί. Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και ο Neo ένιωθε αναγεννημένος. Τότε ο Ryu του είπε:

-Μπράβο σου παιδί μου. Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες.

-Σε εσένα τα οφείλω όλα...Του απάντησε τότε αυτός δίνοντάς του το χέρι.

-Πώς αισθάνεσαι τώρα...;

-Καλύτερα από ποτέ!

-Χαίρομαι που βοήθησα...Ήξερα από την αρχή ότι θα ξεπερνούσες αυτό το εμπόδιο.

-Σε ευχαριστώ που με πιστεύεις δάσκαλε...Όμως τώρα πρέπει να βιαστώ...

-Εντάξει. Μπορείς να φύγεις τώρα. Είσαι έτοιμος να επιστρέψεις στη δράση. Του είπε τότε ο Ryu και του ετοίμασε τα πράγματά του αμέσως. Τότε ο Neo τη φόρεσε στους ώμους του και ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει. Πριν όμως:

-Μισό λεπτό Neo.

-Ναι;

-Ήθελα να σου πω ότι είμαι περήφανος για σένα...

Τότε αυτός του έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης και ξεκίνησε το ταξίδι της επιστροφής χωρίς να ξέρει όμως τι τον περίμενε...

Την πορεία του παρακολουθούσε και η Χρυσή Μάγισσα η οποία έλαβε τα μέτρα της:

-Ο Φαραώ βρίσκεται σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο, πρέπει να ενεργήσω αμέσως...Εμφανιστείτε 7 Στοιχεία του Καθαρτηρίου! Leviathan!

-Leviathan της Ζήλειας, παρούσα...Είπε τότε εκείνη καθώς παρουσιάστηκε.

-Να η αποστολή σου. Πήγαινε να βοηθήσεις το Φαραώ να ξεφύγει από την ενέδρα που έχει στηθεί εναντίον του!

-Στις διαταγές σας! Είπε τότε εκείνη κι εξαφανίστηκε για να φτάσει έγκαιρα κοντά στον Neo.

Ξεκίνησε λοιπόν αυτός για την επιστροφή του μη έχοντας υπόψη του για τα επακόλουθα. Όταν διέσχισε μια αρκετά μεγάλη απόσταση δεν είδε τους δαίμονες που ήταν κρυμμένοι πίσω από τα δένδρα και περίμεναν την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσουν.

Πλησίασε λοιπόν ο Neo αρκετά και τότε μια καταιγίδα από laser έπεσε πάνω του, αυτός δοκίμασε να καλυφθεί τραβώντας το πιστόλι του. Αρχικά βούτηξε κάτω πυροβολώντας και εκείνος και κατέστρεψε μερικούς από αυτούς, δεν πρόλαβε όμως να βρει κάποια κάλυψε καθώς κάποια από τις βολές των laser τον πέτυχε στο πλευρό κάνοντάς τον να γονατίσει πιάνοντας το τραυματισμένο του μέλος.

Ευτυχώς έφτασε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα η Leviathan κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε σε κοφτερό μαχαίρι, εξουδετέρωσε κάθε δαίμονα τρυπώντας τον κατευθείαν στην καρδιά χωρίς να καταβάλει ιδιαίτερη προσπάθεια. Απέφυγε με ευκολία κάθε ριπή χάρη στη μεγάλη ταχύτητά της και μετά δεν άφησε κανέναν να ξανασταθεί όρθιος μιας και τους διέλυσε

Όταν τελείωσε, έτρεξε κοντά στον Neo που τα είχε χάσει τελείως από το θέαμα που έβλεπε. Δεν είχε ξαναδεί αυτή τη φιγούρα ξανά και η έκπληξή του ήταν κάτι το αναμενόμενο, το μάτι του έπεσε ειδικά στο πράσινο χρώμα των μαλλιών της και γενικά σε όλη της την εμφάνιση που τον άφησε άφωνο.

Όταν τελικά συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, τη ρώτησε:

-Μα...Από που ξεφύτρωσες εσύ...; Και ποια είσαι...;

-Θα σου εξηγήσω μετά, τώρα δεν έχουμε χρόνο για χάσιμο. Πρέπει να σε πάρω από εδώ, είσαι τραυματισμένος.

-Δεν είναι τίποτα αυτό...

-Μα εσύ αιμορραγείς!

-Δεν είναι τίποτα σου είπα! Όμως πάρε με από εδώ πέρα... Της είπε αυτός και η Leviathan τον πήρε στους ώμους της καθώς δοκίμασε να σταθεί όρθιος αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και ξανάπεσε κάτω. Γι αυτό αποφάσισε να τον μεταφέρει εκείνη. Ευτυχώς είχε κι αυτή τηλεμεταφορά και τον πήγε στο σπίτι του για να φροντίσει το τραύμα του.

-Θα μου πεις τώρα ποια είσαι; Την ξαναρώτησε καθώς προσπαθούσε να περιποιηθεί το τραυματισμένο πλευρό του.

-Τώρα θα σου πω...Η Χρυσή Μάγισσα Βεατρίκη με έστειλε για να σε βοηθήσω. Είδε την ενέδρα που σου στήθηκε και με διέταξε να έρθω για σένα. Το όνομά μου είναι Leviathan και ανήκω στα 7 Στοιχεία του Καθαρτηρίου.

-Ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθειά σου Της απάντησε εκείνος τότε.

-Παρακαλώ...Στάσου όμως...Τι είναι αυτή η λάμψη μέσα στην τσάντα σου;

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Είπε τότε αυτός και άνοιξε την τσάντα να δει. Ανοίγοντάς την είδε με έκπληξη την καρφίτσα του να ακτινοβολεί. Τότε είπε χαμογελώντας:

-Την πονηρή...Δεν την πήρε και την έβαλε μέσα κρυφά...

-Οπότε η αποστολή μου ολοκληρώθηκε. Αν όμως με ξαναχρειαστείς, θα έρθω αμέσως...

-Θα το έχω υπόψη μου. Της απάντησε εκείνος κι αφού αυτή εξαφανίστηκε, ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος μιας και το τραύμα του είχε θεραπευτεί με την επάνοδο των δυνάμεών του. Παρόλα αυτά δεν μπόρεσε να μείνει ήσυχος γιατί ένας κρότος ακούστηκε για να σπάσει το μπροστινό τζάμι του σπιτιού του. Αμέσως πήγε να δει τι είχε συμβεί και είδε κάτω μια πέτρα με ένα σημείωμα. Το σήκωσε και διάβασε:

**Σε χαιρετώ Φαραώ...Πέρασε πολύς καιρός από την τελευταία μας συνάντηση έτσι δεν είναι; Φαντάζομαι ότι δε με ξέχασες... έτσι; Κρίμα θα ήταν. Μου άφησε τόσο ωραίες αναμνήσεις αυτή η συνάντηση. Έμαθα ότι έλειψες για λίγο διάστημα αλλά δυστυχώς για σένα η νίκη μου στη μονομαχία μας δεν ήταν αρκετή για μένα. Πρέπει να ξέρεις ότι η σκιά μου θα πέφτει πάντα πάνω σου...Αν θέλεις να ξαναδείς τις φίλες σου, φρόντισε να έρθεις σε μια όμορφη τοποθεσία. Φρόντισε να μη κάνεις καμιά απερισκεψία γιατί δεν σου εγγυώμαι για την ασφάλεια των φίλων σου και ειδικά της γυναίκας σου...Χαιρετίσματα Φαραώ...**

Μόλις τελείωσε την ανάγνωση, το μυαλό του θόλωσε, η παρουσία του Shadow Neo άρχισε να εντείνεται ξανά, με το ζόρι συγκρατούσε πια την οργή του που τον πλημμύριζε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω σε όλο του το σώμα. Στο τέλος όμως δεν κρατήθηκε άλλο και άφησε το μίσος του να ξεσπάσει χτυπώντας τη δεξιά γροθιά του στον τοίχο:

-Όχι δεν είναι δυνατόν...Άτιμη...! Άνανδρη...! **ΠΟΥ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΠΑΡΕΙ!** Δεν μπορεί να με πολεμάς και να βάζεις μπροστά τις φίλες μου...! Αν θέλεις να τα βάλεις μαζί μου, χτύπα εμένα αν έχεις το θάρρος...! Όχι τη γυναίκα μου κάθαρμα...! **ΟΧΙ ΤΗ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ** **ΜΟΥ!** **ΑΛΛΟΙΜΟΝΟ ΣΟΥ! ΑΛΛΟΙΜΟΝΟ ΣΟΥ ΟΤΑΝ ΘΑ ΠΕΣΕΙΣ ΣΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΜΟΥ! ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΝΩ ΕΓΩ ΝΑ ΠΡΟΣΕΥΧΕΣΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΕΥΧΕΣΑΙ ΓΟΝΑΤΙΣΤΗ ΝΑ ΜΗ ΕΙΧΕΣ ΓΕΝΝΗΘΕΙ! ΑΛΛΟΙΜΟΝΟ ΣΟΥ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΩ ΔΙΚΑΣΤΗΣ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΔΗΜΙΟΣ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΤΙΜΩΡΗΣΩ ΚΑΤΑ ΤΑ ΕΡΓΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΣ;! ΚΑΤΑ ΤΑ ΕΡΓΑ ΣΟΥ! ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ΚΑΤΑ ΤΑ ΕΡΓΑ ΣΟΥ! ****ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ****ΚΑΘΙΚΙ!**

Λέγοντας αυτά και αφήνοντας την οργή του να ξεχειλίσει, ανέβηκε αμέσως στη μηχανή του, έβαλε μπροστά και με το γκάζι στο τέρμα, όρμησε για την αποστολή διάσωσης. Όσο οδηγούσε το μόνο που σκεφτόταν ήταν πώς θα σβήσει από το πρόσωπο της γης την αντίπαλό του:  
«Θα το μετανιώσεις που με συνάντησες κτήνος...! Η ψυχή σου είναι δική μου! Κανείς δε μένει ατιμώρητος όταν απειλεί τις φίλες μου. Και ειδικά τη γυναίκα μου...»

Τίποτα δεν στεκόταν μπροστά του. Πώς άλλωστε θα μπορούσε απέναντι σε έναν χείμαρρο που ήταν έτοιμος να παρασύρει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του; Αυτός ο χείμαρρος λοιπόν οδηγώντας σαν μανιακός, έτρεχε να βρει τις φίλες του πριν να είναι πολύ αργά...

Κι ενώ αυτός έκανε αγώνα δρόμου να τις ανακαλύψει έγκαιρα, η Nio έβγαζε το δικό της μίσος πάνω στην ομάδα. Πέρα από το ότι τις είχε αλυσοδέσει, τις υπέβαλλε σε βασανιστήρια χρησιμοποιώντας πάνω τους τις δυνάμεις της και έχοντας εκείνες σαν στόχο για σκοποβολή.

-Ο φίλος σας δεν ήρθε ακόμα...Είναι στα αλήθεια τόσο δειλός;

-Εσύ είσαι ο δειλός! Φοβάσαι να τον αντιμετωπίσεις στα ίσα και γι αυτό πατάς πάνω μας! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Σωστά! Στη θέση σου θα άρχιζα να ανησυχώ για το τι θα σου κάνει μόλις σε πιάσει στα χέρια του! Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

-Σαχλαμάρες! Από τότε που τον νίκησα στη μονομαχία δεν είναι σε θέση να κάνει το οτιδήποτε...Τις είπε τότε αυτή και τις σφυροκόπησε μια ακόμα φορά με τις επιθέσεις της εξασθενώντας τις ακόμα περισσότερο

-Δε θα τα καταφέρεις ποτέ...! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Mars φανερά εξασθενημένη.

-Θα το δούμε...Δείτε όμως...Ο φίλος σας είναι καθοδόν...Τελικά δεν είναι τόσο δειλός όσο νόμιζα. Μόλις τελειώσω μαζί του, θα έρθει η σειρά σας...Είπε πάλι η Nio κι ανέβηκε πάνω για να τον υποδεχτεί.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo πλησίαζε από στιγμή σε στιγμή, η αύρα των κοριτσιών ήταν πιο έντονη όσο πλησίαζε, μπορούσε ακόμα να τη νιώσει αν και δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατή λόγω των συνεχών επιθέσεων.

Τελικά κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει την κρυψώνα τους που ήταν ένα εγκαταλελειμμένο υπόγειο έξω από την πόλη, σε σημείο όπου κανείς δεν πήγαινε. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί. Όπως ήταν, μπούκαρε με τη μηχανή του μέσα σπάζοντας την είσοδο μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια της αντιπάλου του. Ούτε τώρα όμως σταμάτησε. Πήδηξε από το όχημά του και κλώτσησε στον αέρα τη Nio δύο φορές στο κεφάλι για να την ξαπλώσει κάτω, εκείνη σηκώθηκε πάλι πάνω και δοκίμασε να του ανταποδώσει το χτύπημα αλλά μάταια. Το χτύπημά της αποκρούστηκε εύκολα και σαν επακόλουθο δέχτηκε ένα Metsu Shoryuken για να την ξαναρίξει κάτω. Για να βάλει μια άνω τελεία, της έριξε και μία ακόμα γροθιά στο πρόσωπο. Τότε της είπε:  
-ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑ ΑΚΟΜΑ ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ! ΟΤΑΝ ΓΥΡΙΣΩ ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΤΙΝΑΞΩ ΤΑ ΜΥΑΛΑ ΣΤΟΝ ΑΕΡΑ! Είπε και κατέβηκε τις σκάλες που είδε στο τέλος και πιθανολογούσε ότι στο τελείωμά τους θα βρίσκονταν οι φίλες του αιχμάλωτες. Όταν κατέβηκε τη σκάλα, μια πόρτα του έκλεινε το δρόμο αλλά δεν ήταν και πολύ μεγάλο εμπόδιο, την έριξε με τις φλόγες του και τελικά οι υποψίες του επαληθεύτηκαν. Πίσω από αυτήν την πόρτα βρίσκονταν όλες τους σε κακή κατάσταση αλλά είχαν ακόμα τις αισθήσεις τους.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας και τις ελευθέρωσε από τα δεσμά τους. Μόλις το έκανε, η Sailor Jupiter έπεσε με δάκρυα χαράς στην αγκαλιά του.

-Άγγελέ μου...Γλυκέ μου άγγελε...Αρκέστηκε να πει όσο την κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του με δάκρυα να κυλούν στα πράσινα μάτια της. Αλλά κι εκείνος δεν πήγαινε πίσω...

-Ήμασταν σίγουρες ότι θα ερχόσουν. Του είπε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Τι σας έκανε αυτό το κάθαρμα; Τις ρώτησε.

-Το μόνο που θυμόμαστε είναι ότι μας έφερε εδώ πέρα, τα υπόλοιπα δεν θα ήθελες να τα ξέρεις...

Τότε ο Neo άφησε τη γυναίκα του από την αγκαλιά του και τράβηξε το σπαθί του σημαδεύοντας τα κορίτσια, η βολή που έφυγε από αυτό, τις επανέφερε πλήρως, έπειτα ξαναπήρε τη γυναίκα του αγκαλιά ενώ οι υπόλοιπες σκούπιζαν τα δάκρυά τους αό τη συγκίνηση.

-Αυτό το κάθαρμα θα πληρώσει...! Σας το υπόσχομαι...! Είπε τότε και αφήνοντάς την απαλά από τα χέρια του, ξεχύθηκε σαν πύρινη φλόγα ανεβαίνοντας τα σκαλοπάτια ανά δύο.

-Ακολουθήστε τον! Είναι εκτός ελέγχου! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

Όταν όμως ανέβηκε και το τελευταίο σκαλοπάτι, τον περίμενε η Nio με το ξίφος στο χέρι και την αιχμή του να δείχνει εκείνον:

-Όλα ο καλός ο κόσμος είναι μαζεμένος. Όμως ως εδώ που ήρθατε είναι αρκετό. Είπε τότε και το πλησίασε περισσότερο έχοντας πάντα το σπαθί της προτεταμένο. Τότε ο Neo της είπε ειρωνικά:

-Ή ρίξε μου...Ή φα' το...! Δεν είσαι έντιμη...**ΣΚΟΥΠΙΔΙ ΕΙΣΑΙ!** Της είπε τότε και με μια απότομη κίνηση της πήρε το όπλο και πέρασε το χέρι της γύρω από το λαιμό της. Έπειτα το παραλήρημα συνεχίστηκε: με τα κορίτσια να προσπαθούν να τον σταματήσουν :

-Σταμάτα Neo! Είσαι εκτός ελέγχου! Προσπάθησε να του πει η Sailor Moon. Άδικος κόπος όμως.

**-****ΚΑΝΤΕ ΠΙΣΩ!** Είπε τότε αυτός νευριασμένα και την έσφιγγε ακόμα πιο πολύ λέγοντας:

-Όταν έχεις όπλο, πρέπει να ξέρεις και να το χειρίζεσαι...! **ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΤΟ ΘΑΡΡΟΣ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΧΡΗΣΙΜΟΠΟΙΗΣΕΙΣ! **Αλλά εσύ δεν έχεις το θάρρος έτσι δεν είναι;! Ξέρεις να τα βάζεις μόνο με όσους σε βολεύουν! Ξέρεις να **ΑΠΑΓΑΓΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΒΑΣΑΝΙΖΕΙΣ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΒΟΛΕΥΟΥΝ! ΤΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΒΑΛΕΙ ΠΟΤΕ ΣΤΗ ΖΩΗ ΣΟΥ ΜΕ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΝ ΑΛΗΘΙΝΟ ΠΟΛΕΜΙΣΤΗ;! ΛΕΓΕ ΤΑ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΒΑΛΕΙ ΠΟΤΕ;!**

Λέγοντας αυτά την άφησε κάτω βίαια αλλά ουδόλως είχε ηρεμήσει. Η οργή του ξεχείλιζε ακόμα και συνέχισε να ξεσπά λέγοντας:

-Έλα λοιπόν...! Πολέμησέ με...! **ΔΩΣΕ ΜΟΥ ΜΙΑ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΛΙΑΝΙΣΩ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΙΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ!**

Εδώ όμως τα λόγια τελείωσαν γιατί τυφλωμένος από μίσος κι εκδίκηση, την άρπαξε και άρχισε να τη χτυπά στο στομάχι με διαδοχικές γροθιές με τις Πολεμίστριες να πέφτουν πάνω του να τον κρατήσουν με τη Mako πρώτη και καλύτερη γιατί είχε χάσει τελείως τον έλεγχο και δεν θα έφευγε ζωντανή από τα χέρια του:

-Σε παρακαλώ σταμάτα! Δε χρειάζεται να το τραβήξεις παραπέρα! Του έλεγε καθώς προσπαθούσε να τον κρατήσει.

-Άφησε με! Άφησέ με να τη σκίσω!

-Ποιο είναι το νόημα;! Προσπάθησε να τον πείσει με αυτό και φαινόταν ότι θα το πετύχαινε καθώς ο Neo την άφησε κάτω διαλυμένη αλλά εκείνη σηκώθηκε πάλι, με δυσκολία βέβαια. Τότε της είπε:

-Εντάξει...Τη γλίτωσες για την ώρα...Όμως ούτε να σκεφτείς να κάνεις πίσω! Έχω έναν άλλο τρόπο να λύσουμε τις διαφορές μας! Σε προκαλώ για δεύτερη φορά σε μονομαχία! Αν με νικήσεις ξανά, θα σου δώσω όλες μου τις δυνάμεις! Αν όμως χάσεις...θα πεθάνεις...!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκλησή σου! Και μόλις σε νικήσω θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου για πάντα! Απάντησε αυτή ενεργοποιώντας το δίσκο μονομαχία ς της όπως και ο Neo. Πριν όμως αρχίσει το παιχνίδι, φρόντισε εκείνος να μεταφερθούν από εκεί μέσα με τηλεμεταφορά. Ωστόσο δε θα μονομαχούσαν στον καθαρό αέρα:

-Ετοιμάσου για ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή! Όταν η μονομαχία τελειώσει, δε θα έχει μείνει τίποτε από σένα! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τραβώντας το σπαθί του, ελευθέρωσε τη δύναμή του για να τους μεταφέρει όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Τώρα τι θα γίνει;

-Θα μάθεις όταν χάσεις! Τώρα ξεκίνα!

-Όπως θες! Για την πρώτη μου κίνηση καλώ τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου Διαμαντένιο Μάγκα (1400) και χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα μπορώ να δω την πρώτη κάρτα της τράπουλά μου κι αν είναι μαγική κάρτα, θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω στον επόμενο γύρο!

-Σειρά μου τότε! Θα αρχίσω με το Δράκο της Απώλειας! (600) Τώρα μπορώ πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου να χτυπήσω μια από τις δικές σου. Κι αν είναι τέρας, χάνεις 500 πόντους μαζί με την κάρτα σου!

Ο δράκος ενεργοποίησε την ικανότητά του και το χτύπημά του ήταν εύστοχο. Ένα τέρας εμφανίστηκε και η Nio έχασε 500 πόντους αμέσως, έπειτα ο Neo τελείωσε την κίνησή του:

-Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Καιρός ήταν! Τώρα παίζω εγώ! Ενεργοποιώ τη Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο! Μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Μαυσωλείο του Αυτοκράτορα! Όπως βλέπεις το υπόγειο κάτω είναι γεμάτο αγάλματα τα οποία μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε για να καλέσουμε τέρατα δίνοντας μερικούς πόντους. Έτσι θυσιάζω δύο αγάλματα και δίνω 1000 πόντους ζωής για καλέσω τον Ήρωα του πεπρωμένου Άρχοντα του Τρόμου! (?) και τώρα που είναι εδώ, μπορώ να φέρω δύο ήρωες πίσω από το νεκροταφείο! Γι αυτό πες γεια στον Άρχοντα της καταστροφής και στον Captain tenacious! Όσο για την επίθεση του Άρχοντα της Καταστροφής, βγαίνει από τα τρία τέρατά μου!

-Γεια και αντίο!

-Στη θέση σου θα άφηνα τα αστεία! Άρχοντα του τρόμου επίθεση!

Όχι όμως τόσο γρήγορα...:

-Εσύ είσαι το αστείο! Ακύρωση Επίθεσης ενεργοποιήσου! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου σταματάει μαζί με το γύρο σου! Και τώρα που τελείωσες, είναι η σειρά μου! Θα θυσιάσω ένα από τα αγάλματά σου μαζί ε το δράκο μου και θα δώσω 500 πόντους ζωής για να φέρω στην αρένα τον πιο πιστό βοηθό μου! Το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) και θα τον ενισχύσω με μια μαγική κάρτα, το Σπαθί του Νερού αυξάνοντας την επίθεσή του κατά 500! Επίθεση Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Κομμάτιασε αυτό το πράγμα!

Η επίθεση του μάγου ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από πετυχημένη. Διέλυσε τον Άρχοντα του Τρόμου κι έριξε τους πόντους ζωής της Nio στους 2300 κάνοντάς την έξαλλη:

-Ο Άρχοντας του Τρόμου...! Έγινε κομμάτια! Θα το μετανιώσεις Φαραώ! Θα εξοντώσω το πολύτιμο τέρας σου τώρα αμέσως ε αυτήν την κάρτα! Τη Δίνη της Αστραπής! Πες αντίο!

Κι αυτό ήταν το τέλος του Σκοτεινού Μάγου και τώρα ο Neo ήταν ανοιχτός σε επίθεση:

-Τώρα που είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος θα σου επιστρέψω τη χάρη για πριν! Τέρατά μου καταστρέψτε τον!

Αυτή η τριπλή επίθεση τον ξάπλωσε κάτω και του αφαίρεσε 2800 πόντους για να τον κάνει με κατέβει στους 700. Τότε εκείνη του είπε:

-Πρώτα θα χάσεις όλους τους πόντους σου και μετά όλες σου τις δυνάμεις! Και μάλιστα στο ίδιο σου το παιχνίδι!

-Αυτό να το ξεχάσεις! Δε θα χάσω ξανά αό σένα! Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε ακόμα ξέρεις! Και μόλις σε νικήσω οι σκιές θα σε καταπιούν για πάντα! Τώρα κάνε πίσω γιατί είναι ο γύρος μου! Απάντησε καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι όρθιος:

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Καλώ τον Ασημένιο Δράκο! (800) Και μάντεψε! Όχι μόνο μπορώ να τον καλέσω με ειδικό τρόπο από το χέρι μου αλλά μπορώ να τραβήξω και τρεις κάρτες επιπλέον! Τώρα είναι η στιγμή του Βάζου της Απληστίας κι έτσι τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες! Μια από αυτές είναι το Light Saber την οποία θα ενεργοποιήσω τώρα και θα δώσω ακόμα 800 πόντους επίθεσης! Και για φινάλε θα καλέσω τον Διαμαντένιο Δράκο! (800) Όχι όμως πριν ο δράκος μου ενεργοποιήσει την ειδική του ικανότητα! Έχω 4 κάρτες στο χέρι μου κι έτσι κερδίζω 500 πόντους ζωής για την κάθε μία!

-Θα χρειαστείς περισσότερα από αυτό!

-Και τα έχω! Τώρα Δράκε της Απώλειας επίθεση!

Και ο Captain Tenacious που ήταν ο στόχος, καταστράφηκε για να πέσει η Nio στους 1500 πόντους. Αλλά δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Αδαμάντινε Δράκε, σειρά σου!

Επόμενο θύμα ήταν ο Άρχοντας της Καταστροφής και η καταστροφή του την έριξε τώρα στους 1300 πόντους ζωής. Τέλος ο Neo έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο του μέσα σε επευφημίες από τα κορίτσια.

-Αρκετά! Αρχίζεις να μου τη δίνεις στα νεύρα Φαραώ! Στην επόμενη κίνηση θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις! Ενεργοποιώ μια άλλη μαγική κάρτα αρένας που τη λένε Σκοτεινή Πόλη! Τώρα αν το τα τέρατά μου είναι πιο αδύναμα από τα δικά σου, κερδίζουν 1000 πόντους επίθεσης! Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Θυσιάζω τον Διαμαντένιο Μάγκα για καλέσω τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου Διπλό Μάγκα! (1000) Επίθεση στον Ασημένιο Δράκο!

-Ενισχυμένη από τη Σκοτεινή Πόλη, η επίθεση του ήρωα πέτυχε αλλά το θύμα δεν ήταν ο δράκος στο τέλος:

-Τι έπαθες Nio; Φαίνεσαι έκπληκτη...Δεν ήξερες ότι όποιο τέρας είναι εφοδιασμένο με το Light Saber δεν καταστρέφεται αλλά αυτό το όπλο;

-Τέλος πάντων. Εσύ δεν ήξερες γιατί λένε διπλό τον ήρωα αυτό; Γιατί μπορεί να επιτεθεί και δεύτερη φορά! Γι αυτό αποχαιρέτα το Διαμαντένιο Δράκο!

Δυστυχώς αυτό δεν μπόρεσε να το αποτρέψει και ο δράκος του καταστράφηκε για να χάσει 1200 πόντους και να πέσει στους 1500. Έπειτα έριξε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και ολοκλήρωσε το δικό της γύρο.

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω κι εγώ τη Φιλανθρωπία! Κι όπως κι εσύ τραβάω τρεις κάρτες και πετάω δύο! Μετά ανοίγω την παγίδα μου. Το Σκοτεινό Άνθος! Τώρα πρέπει να πάρουμε πίσω τις κάρτες που ρίξαμε! Στη συνέχεια θα παίξω αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα! Το Κάλεσμα του Σεληνόφωτος! Πρώτα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας και διαλέγω τη Sailor Venus-Αστέρι! (1000) η οποία κερδίζει 400 πόντους για κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην αρένα! Και χάρη στη δεύτερη ιδιότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας, μπορώ να μεταφέρω τη μισή της επιθετική δύναμη σε ένα άλλο τέρας όπως ο Αργυρός Δράκος! Επίθεση δράκε μου! Κατάστρεψε τον Διπλό Μάγκα!

Με αυτήν την ενίσχυση η Αφροδίτη έφτασε στους 2200 πόντους και δώρισε ευγενικά τους μισούς στον Αργυρό Δράκο ο οποίος ανέβηκε στους 1900 πόντους. Έπειτα επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε το τέρας της Nio για να τη φέρει 400 πόντους μακρά από την ήττα.

-Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Σήμα της Μοίρας! Ενεργοποιείται όταν ένα τέρας μου στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο. Και διαλέγω τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου Υπερασπιστή (2700) σε θέση άμυνας! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Διπλού Μάγκα. Όταν στέλνεται στο νεκροταφείο, δύο σύμβολά του έρχονται στην αρένα! Και μετά παίζω το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα για να καταστρέψω τη μαγική σου κάρτα και το τέρας που κάλεσες με αυτήν! Μαζί με αυτήν χάνει και μερικούς πόντους και ο δράκος σου! Σύμβολο νούμερο 1, επίθεση!

Έτσι καταστράφηκε ο Αργυρός Δράκος και οι πόντοι ζωής του Neo έπεσαν στους 1300 και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Τώρα που δεν είχε κανένα τέρας, χτυπήθηκε κατευθείαν από το δεύτερο σύμβολο κι έμεινε με 300 πόντους ζωής.

-Σειρά μου! Χάρη στον Υπερασπιστή σου, μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες αντί για μία! Θα αρχίσω με το Ρηχό Τάφο! Τώρα ο καθένας μας μπορεί να φέρει ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο σε θέση άμυνας και διαλέγω τον Αργυρό Δράκο!

-Κι εγώ διαλέγω τον Άρχοντα του Τρόμου!

Με την κλήση του Άρχοντα, τα σύμβολα καταστράφηκαν και αντικαταστάθηκαν με το Διαμαντένιο Μάγκα και τον Captain Tenacious. Και φυσικά οι πόντοι άμυνάς τους προστέθηκαν σε αυτούς του Άρχοντα του Τρόμου.

-Καιρός να καλέσω κι εγώ ένα τέρας. Και ποιο θα ήταν καλύτερο από τη Sailor Venus-Αστέρι;! Και χάρη στην πόλη σου, κερδίζει 400 πόντους! Χτύπα τον Captain Tenacious τώρα!

Ένα τέρας λιγότερο για την Nio αλλά ήταν σε θέση άμυνας κι έτσι δεν έχασε πόντους. Τότε ο Neo τελείωσε την κίνησή του:

-Βάζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας και τραβάω δύο κάρτες! Μετά θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα για να καλέσω τον Ήρωα του Πεπρωμένου Dogma! (3400)

-Είναι δυνατό τα τέρας σου αλλά δε θα σου κερδίσει τη μονομαχία!

-Θα το δούμε! Dogma, επίθεση στη Sailor Venus-Αστέρι! Κατάστρεψέ την!

Φαινομενικά η επίθεση θα πετύχαινε αλλά ο Neo ήταν καλά προετοιμασμένος αυτή τη φορά:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τον Πυρήνα της Ψευδαίσθησης! Θα προστατέψω το τέρας μου από την επίθεσή σου!

-Τότε θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα!

-Με κάθε κάρτα που παίζεις, αυξάνεις τη δύναμη της Αφροδίτης κατά 400 πόντους! Σειρά μου!  
-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Dogma πήγαινε!

Αυτή ήταν η ειδική του ικανότητα που ήταν ένα σοκ για το σώμα του Neo που έχασε τους μισούς πόντους του, κάτι που το ένιωσε για τα καλά μιας και βρίσκονταν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Τότε η Νιο ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Σε κάθε Φάση Αναμονής σου, το πλάσμα μου κόβει τους πόντους ζωής σου στη μέση!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Θα σε νικήσω ότι κι αν γίνει! Και θα αρχίσω τώρα! Θυσιάζω τη Sailor Venus-Αστέρι και το Δράκο της Απώλειας για να φέρω στη θέση τους κάτι γνωστό σε σένα! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ SAILOR JUPITER-ΑΣΤΕΡΙ! (2500)

-Δε σου έφτασε που την κατέστρεψα ήδη μία φορά...;

-Αυτό είναι παρελθόν! Ειδικά τώρα που θα την εφοδιάσω με το Σπαθί της Δύναμης και θα αυξήσω τη δύναμή της κατά 1500! Επάνω της Mako!

Ούτε όμως τώρα η μονομαχία τελείωσε:

-Ενεργοποιώ την Ασπίδα του Πεπρωμένου! Τώρα το τέρας μου γυρίζει σε θέση άμυνας και δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί χάρη στην παγίδα μου! Και τώρα θα χάσεις για δεύτερη φορά γιατί θα γυρίσω το πλάσμα μου σε θέση επίθεσης και μετά θα τον εφοδιάσω με μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Λεπίδα Βαριάς Θύελλας! Τώρα επίθεση!

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις τώρα;!

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι κάνω! Όταν ένα τέρας επιτίθεται εφοδιασμένο με τη Λεπίδα Βαριάς Θύελλας, όλες οι μαγικές κάρτες και οι παγίδες καταστρέφονται αμέσως!

-Όχι!

-Και τώρα η Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι γυρίζει στους κανονικούς της πόντους επίθεσης! Κατάστρεψέ την και πάλι!

Το τέρας της Nio επιτέθηκε και κατέστρεψε για δεύτερη φορά την Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι αλλά ο Neo δεν έχασε τη μονομαχία αυτή τη φορά. Είχε έναν άσο κρυμμένο στο μανίκι του:

-Νόμιζες ότι θα νικούσες με τον ίδιο τρόπο έτσι;! Λοιπόν σκέψου το πάλι! Μία από τις κάρτες που κατέστρεψες ήταν η Ηλεκτρική Καταιγίδα Φωτιάς! Όταν την έστειλες στο νεκροταφείο, κέρδισα 1000 πόντους ζωής πάνω στην ώρα!

-Να σε πάρει!

-Τελείωσες! Τώρα η τελευταία μου κίνηση! Ενεργοποιώ την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Για να φέρω πίσω τη Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι! Μετά θα τη θυσιάσω για να καλέσω το όργανο της καταστροφής σου! ΩΡΑ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΕΙΣ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ ΘΑΥΜΑΤΟΥΡΓΗ SAILOR JUPITER! (4800) Τώρα τίποτα δεν μπορεί να σε σώσει! Η νίκη είναι δική μου! Μου έμεινε μόνο μία κάρτα στο χέρι και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω για να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα της θαυματουργής Sailor Jupiter! Στέλνοντάς την λοιπόν στο νεκροταφείο, μπορώ να καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας στην πλευρά του αντιπάλου μου!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η ειδική ικανότητα εφαρμόστηκε και ο Ήρωας του Πεπρωμένου εξοντώθηκε.

-Και τώρα το τέλος σου έφτασε! Εμπρός Mako! Η εκδίκηση είναι δική σου! ΣΤΕΙΛΕ ΤΗΝ ΣΤΙΣ ΣΚΙΕΣ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Και αυτό ήταν. Το όνομα του Neo είχε πια αποκατασταθεί καθώς αυτό το χτύπημα του έδωσε τη νίκη. Τότε πλησίασε τη νικημένη αντίπαλό του και την κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι, έπειτα έβγαλε το πιστόλι του από το πίσω μέρος της ζώνης και τη σημάδεψε στο κεφάλι λέγοντας:

-Άντε γύρνα τώρα στον τάφο σου...Βρικόλακα...!

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν πατήσει τη σκανδάλη και τα laser φύγουν από το όπλο του για να βρουν το στόχο τους και να τη σωριάσουν κάτω χτυπημένη. Και τώρα που είχε τελειώσει και με αυτό, έμενε ένα μόνο πράγμα:

-Καλό ταξίδι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

Τότε η σκοτεινή δύναμη του Ξίφους της Χιλιετίας ρίχτηκε πάνω της και το μαύρο πέπλο των σκιών την κάλυψε και την εξαφάνισε τελείως. Μόλις έγινε κι αυτό. Η γη ξαναπήρε το γαλάζιο χρώμα του ουρανού και οι καταστροφές αποκαταστάθηκαν.

Ο πλανήτης είχε σωθεί από ακόμα μία μεγάλη απειλή κ αυτό χάρη στην ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών Sailor και του γενναίου μαχητή που τις βοηθούσε. Σε αντίθεση με τις άλλες περιπέτειες, αυτή τη φορά οι ήρωές μας αποφάσισαν να γιορτάσουν το κατόρθωμά τους πηγαίνοντας το βράδυ σε ένα club το οποίο διοργάνωνε μάλιστα εκείνη τη βραδιά μια γιορτή προς τιμήν των Πολεμιστριών και του Neo για τη λαμπρή τους νίκη εναντίον της Nio και για τη σωτηρία του πλανήτη. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Η νίκη είναι τόσο απολαυστική όταν προηγουμένως έχεις γευτεί την ήττα!

-Σίγουρα! Ειδικά όταν νικάς κάποιον που σου μοιάζει κιόλας...Τον πείραξε η Mako γελώντας.

-Και τώρα...; Τι έχει; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Δεν ξέρω. Ελπίζω τίποτα για τα επόμενα 10 χρόνια, απάντησε ο Neo στον ίδιο αστείο τόνο.

-Μακάρι! Συμπλήρωσε και η Usagi πάντα στον ίδιο αστείο τόνο και όλοι απόλαυσαν το γεύμα τους κάτω από τον έναστρο ουρανό παράλληλα με τα πυροτεχνήματα τα οποία φώτιζαν ακόμα περισσότερο τον ουρανό σε διάφορους χρωματισμούς και σχήματα. Όλοι μαζί αγκαλιασμένοι παρακολουθούσαν το φαντασμαγορικό θέαμα και το χαίρονταν, ειδικά τα τελευταία που σχημάτισαν τη φράση «Σας ευχαριστούμε Πολεμίστριες Sailor» σε κίτρινο, πράσινο, μπλε και κόκκινο χρώμα.

Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο εφέ πριν και η στοίβα με τα υπόλοιπα πυροτεχνήματα κάνει τη νύχτα μέρα. Έπειτα οι ήρωές μας έδωσαν τα χέρια και ορκίστηκαν να συνεχίσουν έτσι και στο μέλλον, πάντα ενωμένοι και έτοιμοι να αντιμετωπίσουν οποιονδήποτε κίνδυνο...Πάντα με το ίδιο σύνθημα να τους συνοδεύει: Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν...


End file.
